Smaller Than Normal
by kingalex1234
Summary: When Lilly gets the opportunity of a life time to visit the virtual world, she thinks it'll be a dream come true. But, in an already bigger world, she ends up smaller than normal. Now, she has to figure out not only how to adapt to the new world, but also how to get back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Prologue

The car sped down the road. After what seemed like a minute, it swerved and came to a stop next to the curb. Four people came over, two male two female. One girl, maybe a little older than me, opened the door where my little brother sat and picked him up. My little brother was about 7 years old. He had brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, which you couldn't see because he was passed out. Another girl opened the door and helped my mom out. My mom was a little shorter than my dad. She had brown hair with matching brown eyes. She currently wore a red dress that swayed as she moved. A man helped my dad out. My dad was about 6 feet. He had short, dark brown hair and had bright brown eyes. He was wearing a semi-casual suit like always. Now me. I'm 14 years old, and named Lilly. I have light brown hair with deep brown eyes. I like wearing a shirt and shorts that fit loosely around me. At the moment, however, I wasn't really thinking about that due to the fact that my stomach felt like it was moving in every direction possible…all at once.

A boy came to my door to help me up. He seemed about my age, and had a t-shirt and Jeans on. I got up unsteadily as he helped me.

"Easy there, don't move too fast" he said. Before I could respond I felt my stomach finally give up. The boy held out an empty bag, which I Immediately threw up in. "don't worry, it'll go away" he had more amusement in his voice than I thought he would. "I'm Alex"

"Lilly" I said, barely able to stop myself from throwing up again.

"Well, Lilly, the symptoms will take a bit to go away, but you should be normal soon" he said

My dizziness, which I also had, was starting to fade, along with my stomach's violent churns subsiding.

He turned to face all four of us "welcome to the virtual hub" he said.

For those of you who don't know, the virtual hub was a place that connected every virtual world to the real world. I'm not sure how it works, but I was invited to come with my family. Unfortunately the entrance is a bit violent, which is what causes the symptoms. Adults usually handle it well, but the younger you are, the worse the symptoms get.

He went over the virtual world, then my other family members were taken care of. "Now, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm…ok" I said. It was still an effort to keep my stomach calm, but I was getting better.

"Good, now how about you choose a world" he said.

I'll give you a summary. I picked pikmin, and chose to go into the actual world, which was continuously changing. I decided to stay human, and was given earrings to help me understand the pikmin, even though I was warned their comments might be hurtful. Now, my stomach was finally calming, and we were in front of what looked like a bush.

"Ok, go through there and you'll be in the pikmin world" Alex said "good luck!" I walked through the bush, and immediately blacked out.

**New story, Yay! I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to. Instead, I'll probably end up uploading the first chapter of this story later. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy! Same goes for its characters**

Chapter 1: big world, tiny girl

Ok, that could have gone better… I opened my eyes to find everything upside down. "What the heck?" I said out loud. Suddenly, I fell forward, tumbling into a sitting position. "Ow…"

I looked around at my surroundings. What I had been leaning on was a huge rock, which was higher than the trees. If that wasn't weird enough, the trees looked a lot like grass. Touching one, they were as flimsy too. "Huh…that's weird." I said, thinking out loud.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and there were loud footsteps echoing around. An enemy? Already? That wasn't good. I ran off, knocking aside some of the 'trees' and the stomping stopped.

"Who's there?" I heard the familiar voice of Alex echo around. I looked towards the sound, climbing a 'tree' to get a better view, and I saw the enemy…no, it wasn't an enemy, it was Alex! And he was taller than the trees! Wait...those weren't trees, they were grass! I HAD SHRUNK!

In my surprise, I tumbled, brushing against the grass. "Aha! A shear grub!" I heard Alex say. Before I had time to react, he launched at me, grabbing me with his hands. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be delicious!" he said. He looked in his hands "Lilly?"

"Hi" I said awkwardly

"What the heck happened to you?" he asked, shifting me to his palm.

"I was hoping you could tell me" I said.

Before he responded, loud footsteps echoed again, this time two pairs. He closed his second hand over me. "Alex! Alex! Guess what we found!" I heard a high pitched voice exclaim.

"What did you find?" I heard Alex ask.

"This little girl found edible berries nearby!" I heard a second, slightly lower pitched voice say excitedly.

"Wow, that's great!" Alex said.

"What's in your hand?" the first voice asked.

"Oh, uh…" I heard Alex, then he lifted his hand, letting in the sunlight. I was looking into two big brown eyes.

"Oh my god! She's so adorable!" the girl exclaimed.

"Let me see!" a younger girl said.

"How about you go find some more berries instead, Emily" the girls in front of me said.

"Ok" I heard the younger girl, who I assumed was Emily, say. I then heard the pitter-patter of footsteps as she ran off.

The girl turned back to me, her big brown eyes staring straight at me "wow, how the heck did you manage this?" she asked.

"Well, I actually don't know" Alex replied "I almost ate her thinking she was a shear grub, actually"

The girl giggled "would have been something, wouldn't it?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "can we just figure out how to change me back?" I asked.

"Aww! Do we have to?" the girl asked.

"Lilly needs to get back to her family, so yes, we have to" Alex said.

"Fine…maybe a berry could help" the girl said

"Ok, Sarah, you watch her, got it?" Alex said

"Ok!" Sarah said happily.

I tumbled from Alex's hand into Sarah's. "Please keep her safe, I REALLY don't want to have to explain this to anyone" Alex said

"Don't worry Alex, I won't hurt her" Sarah said.

"Ok, see you soon" Alex said, walking off.

Sarah giggled "I wonder what I could do with you…" Sarah said. Some of the things I thought of were pretty bad, so I really hoped she wasn't thinking about them.

"Relax" Sarah said "I'm only joking." She giggled again.

"So…what are you going to do with me then?" I asked.

"Well, I'm curious how you taste" Sarah said "but I'll probably eat you, so that's out of the question"

Just then, Emily came running back "I found more red berries!" Emily cried happily.

"That's great" Sarah said.

"Can I see the girl now?" she asked.

Sarah hesitated "ok, but don't hurt her…or do anything bad to her" she said.

"What do you…oh, never mind" Emily said "I promise I won't do anything bad to her"

Sarah carefully lowered me so that Emily could see "she looks so adorable!" she cried.

"I know, but we can't hurt her, ok?" Sarah said.

"Ok!" Emily said "but where will she sleep?"

"Probably with Alex, I doubt he would trust us with her for that long" Sarah said.

"Have you ever thought to ask me?" I asked.

"Do you really think you have a choice with your size?" Sarah asked.

I hesitated "good point" I said finally.

After a few hours of talking, Alex came back "ok girls, I'll take Lilly back now" he said.

"But I never got to hold her!" Emily complained.

"Show me you can take care of a pikmin and you'll get to take care of her" Alex said.

Sarah handed me to Alex gently "thanks" Alex said.

"No problem" Sarah replied.

"Umm, speaking of pikmin, when do I get to see one?" I asked.

"Oh, there aren't any here. Actually, there aren't any harmful enemies here either" Alex said "well, except at night, can't keep out those deadly predators"

"Wait, then why did you think I was a shear grub?" I asked.

"Shear grubs don't really hurt humans" Alex said "especially the female, which are really the only ones that are around here"

"Oh, ok" Lilly said.

"Alex, I have a question" Sarah said.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Have you wondered how she tastes?" she asked.

"Kind of" he said "but I've heard human composition changes when they shrink, and I don't want to take the chance that I'll want to eat her"

"Really? How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Don't ask" Alex said "let's get to the ship, we'll get Lilly some pikmin tomorrow"

"Ok!" Sarah and Emily said together. We went to the ship with Alex carrying me carefully.

After the ship took off, Alex put some cloth and a small pillow in a box, then laid me inside "good night Lilly" he said

"Good night" I replied with a yawn. I fell asleep very quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I had this one pretty much completed before, and I just needed to make some adjustments. That's why it was done today. I know it's a bit of an odd concept to have a character in the pikmin world that's even smaller than the pikmin, but I had the idea and I want to see how it will go. Remember: I love criticism, reviews are encouraging, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 2: giant pikmin

I nearly hit my head as the rocket lurched. It took me a second to realize how small I was, and that was mainly because Alex caught the box as it fell off the shelf he put me on.

"Sorry Lilly, I forgot how the impact might affect you" he said, looking at me.

"It's fine" I said.

"Sarah and Emily are already outside, let's go meet them" he said, taking me out of the box and gently putting me in his pocket. I couldn't see much, but after a while, the cool air of the rocket changed to moist warm air.

I poked my head out and saw a sandy area, big to me but in actuality barely 2 feet from the rocket based on pikmin size. After that, there was a long valley that seemed to be filled with small caves. The one thing I didn't see was pikmin.

"Morning Alex!" Sarah and Emily said in unison as they walked up to us.

"Good morning" Alex replied. I stayed quiet.

"The pikmin landed already, and we made sure you're onion was one of the ones to land" Sarah said

"Wait, you have your own onion?" I asked

"yea, there aren't enough pikmin in one onion for hundreds of people to explore, so each person finds their own pikmin, and the onions will follow them and only them" Alex said "anyways, the pikmin might be a bit harsh when they see you, so just be prepared"

"Got it" I said.

We started down the path, and I started hearing talking, which I assumed was the pikmin. The conversations were hard to decipher, so I tended to ignore them.

After a while, I felt Alex stop, and I poked my head out. I saw we were in front of an alcove, and I could see the huge onion inside of it.

After a moment, Alex pressed a button near the opening, and a light shone on the onion. He quickly took me out of his pocket "Sarah, hold her for a moment" he said, putting me in Sarah's hand.

"Ok" Sarah said. Then, several pikmin came out of the onion.

They looked huge compared to me! If I wanted to, I was pretty sure I could ride one with how big they were. They looked around for a bit, then all together, they tackled Alex.

I couldn't hear what they said, mainly because they were all talking over each other. "It's good to see you guys too" Alex said "and today, there's someone else here"

He gently took me from Sarah, and showed me to the pikmin. "She's so tiny!" "I didn't know it was possible to be that small!" "She's smaller than bulborb larva!"

The comments varied, but it was obvious they were amazed at my size.

"Can I hold her?" a winged pikmin said

"I don't know, she's a bit delicate" Alex said

"Why do you have to decide?" I asked

Alex looked at me "you know only the yellows can hear you clearly, right?" he asked

"So what?" I replied "shouldn't I still be able to decide whether a creature 50 times my size gets to pick me up?"

Sarah and Emily giggled, and I swear I heard giggling from some of the pikmin, even ones that weren't from Alex's onion.

"Well, do you want to be picked up?" Alex asked. I shook my head.

"Come on! Please?" the wing begged

"I don't think it's safe" I replied

"Aww…ok, fine" the wing said, its disappointment obvious. Even though it was several times bigger than me, seeing how much it wanted to carry me made me think twice about saying no.

I sighed "ok, you can pick me up, but no throwing me" I said

"Yay!" the wing said. Then, before I had time to say anything, it swooped down, gently grabbing me out of Alex's hands.

"Just be careful with her, ok?" Alex said

"I will!" the wing said, holding me to its face "I wouldn't dream of hurting her!"

More giggling from the two girls and the pikmin. "I bet this is how you guys feel when holding one of us, huh?" the wing said, cradling me gently.

"Probably" Sarah said "except for the fact that we aren't giants compared to you" that caused more giggling from the pikmin.

"Alex, you said you found these pikmin on your own, right?" I asked

"Yea, why?" Alex replied

"Well…how exactly did you find them?" I asked

"Oh, when there's a new person, they have to find the onions of the pikmin types they want" he said "but pikmin can end up anywhere, so there's special areas where there's always one onion that stays there."

"Each area is specialized for a specific type of pikmin" Sarah said "the pikmin themselves are easy to find, it's the onion that's the tricky part"

"Why would the onion be hard to find?" I asked

"Because, each area is specialized for the pikmin, and only the pikmin can get through it safely" Alex said

"We'll explain more later" Sarah said.

"Ok" I said, yawning. The cradling was nice, but it was also putting me to sleep.

"Ok, give her back now" Alex said. The pikmin gently dropped me into Alex's pocket, and I poked my head out to see.

"We should head to the ship, see you guys later" Alex said

"Bye!" the pikmin said in unison, then all of them got into the onion.

I sank back into Alex's pocket as we headed back to the ship. "By the way, when will I get to take the pikmin challenge?" Emily asked

"You need to show me you can take care of the pikmin first" Alex said

"Fine" Emily said "but I can't learn without trying"

"We'll talk later" Sarah said, then I felt the air change as we were beamed into the ship.

The ship took off, and Alex put me back in my bed box, then walked off. I wasn't hungry, so I fell asleep quickly…

**Yay! Another chapter done! I sort of foreshadowed here, so see if you can find it! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 3: red hot lava

I woke up to the same jolt as last time. Only difference was that the box I was in didn't fall. I heard footsteps as Alex walked up to the shelf.

"Good morning Lilly" he said, looking into the box.

"Good morning" I said, yawning. He picked me up gently.

"Ready to get some pikmin?" he asked. I nodded, and he put me in his pocket.

After a bit, I felt the air change. This time though, the air changed from cool to hot. Like, REALLY hot.

"Sorry about the heat" Alex said "the reds really like hot places"

I poked my head out, and saw that we were on what looked like a mountain. In fact…it looked like a volcano. Alex picked me up and kept me in his hand.

"Ok, today you're going to do something a bit…different" he said. I looked at him confused. "You're going to ride a pikmin."

I stared at him "I'm going to do what?" I asked

"The challenge is set up so that only one person can go in, and that person has to be you" he said "but because of how small you are, you need a pikmin to get you from place to place"

Just then, Sarah and Emily came back, with Emily holding a red pikmin in her arms. "See, I can take care of a pikmin!" Emily said.

Sarah rolled her eyes "put him down, Lilly needs to go" she said

When Emily put the pikmin down, Alex gently placed me on the pikmins stem. "Think of the stem as a joy stick, just don't pull or push too hard, or you might end up hurt" Alex said

"Ok" I replied

"The volcano is slightly active, so there will be lava in some places" Sarah said "your job is to navigate the lava field using the pikmin you'll find at the beginning. Your pikmin won't go into lava, because then you'll get hurt, but he will go anywhere else you tell him to."

"Got it, but how do I control the pikmin I have?" I asked

"Using this" Alex said, putting a helmet with a small whistle on my head. He gave me a piece of paper "that has all the whistle combinations that command the pikmin. Once you find the onion, the pikmin will go into it, and the pikmin your riding will come back to here. You have until sundown to find the onion, or you don't get the pikmin, and you can't move on. There won't be any enemies for you to worry about though, so you won't be in any danger."

"Good luck!" Sarah said. Then Alex blew his whistle a few times, and the pikmin I was riding headed towards a tunnel.

"By the way, my name is Flame" the pikmin said

"I'm Lilly" I said. We stayed silent until he got through the tunnel, then I saw a big sign in front of me. "Do you know what it says?"

"It's the challenge counter, it's there to make sure only one person enters" Flame said "I'll enter, but then you have to show me where to go" he twitched his stem as he said that, making me jolt a little.

We walked over a bridge, then Flame stopped as we saw a group of pikmin. There were about 5 pikmin, and they were gathered around a small flower. I could see lava in the distance, but thankfully the helmet sealed the space suit Alex gave me, so I wasn't affected by the heat. I whistled at the pikmin, and they turned around, then stared at me confused.

"The challenger is shrunk, so she's riding me" Flame said

A chorus of "oh" came from the pikmin; it was as if this was normal for them. They then came over and carefully crowded around, making sure not to block my vision. With the pikmin behind me, I started off, making sure to break a small wall that was blocking the path.

After a bit, we got to an incomplete bridge. I could see the onion in the distance, and this bridge was required to complete it. There were also 6 other paths, including the one I came from. With the enormity of the bridge, I knew it would take forever for these 5 pikmin to complete it.

I decided to try a different approach. I went down one path, which showed no resistance, and put a pikmin to start taking the 20 pieces there to the bridge. He started diligently.

I backtracked, and went down a second path, which had fire geysers' in it. I barely avoided getting burned, and I put a pikmin to start taking those pieces to the bridge.

I switched paths again, and encountered a lava stream this time. I couldn't get through, so I threw a pikmin to the pieces, and he started working.

The fourth path had a wall, which I sent one pikmin to start breaking down. I knew the pikmin would start building the bridge when it was done. The final path had a ledge. Unfortunately, I couldn't throw the pikmin.

"Flame, you have to help" I said

"Oh, fine, but you aim me" Flame said. It took several tries, but I finally got the pikmin up, and it knocked down a vine it could use to get back.

It took most of the day, but I finally got the bridge built. Soon after, I got to the onion, and the pikmin went in.

"Wow, that was easy" I said as we headed back

"Just wait until you see the blue challenge!" Flame said as we walked back.

When we got back, it was sunset, so Alex picked me up and Flame went into the onion. "Good job Lilly" Alex said as we were beamed into the ship.

"Thanks" I replied. We took off, and Alex once again put me in my box and walked off. I yawned and fell asleep, knowing I'd need rest…and breakfast in the morning.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I really went into new ideas when I made this story, didn't I? …well, this could either be good or bad, and the best writers make drastic changes from normality! Anyways, I actually didn't mean to upload this so late, I kind of…forgot. But I got it posted today, so yay! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 4: electrifying

The jolt of the rocket was familiar now, but what really woke me up was my growling stomach. I was small, so I didn't need to eat as much, but now I was really hungry. I heard Alex's footsteps as he walked over.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" I said, as my stomach growled again.

"Here, eat this" he said, giving me a small piece of strawberry. I ate it, and felt full in no time.

"Thanks" I said

He smiled in response, then put me in his pocket again. When the air changed this time, it changed to warm, kind of like when you're out in the field on a sunny day. Only this time, the air felt charged.

"Good morning" I heard Sarah say.

"Morning" Alex replied. I poked my head out, and saw a yellow pikmin out this time.

"This time you're going up against electricity" Alex said "your suit will protect you against one blast, and the pikmin won't need protection"

"Wait, why do I need protection if the pikmin I'm riding knows I'm no immune?" I asked

"You'll see" Sarah said "her name is Daisy by the way"

I nodded, and Alex put me on Daisy's back "good luck, and be careful" he said, then Daisy went through the tunnel.

"What did he mean by 'be careful?'" I asked

"Well, it's still dangerous" Daisy said. When we got there, there were about 5 pikmin in a group, but there was something wrong. They talked in hushed noises, and when they noticed us, a couple of them seemed to be telling us to be quiet. I decided I was imagining it.

"Something's off about this challenge" Daisy said. I noticed it seemed really quiet, even though I recognized it as a sort of power plant, which kind of made sense. I saw the onion, but it was blocked by a current of electricity.

"I know, but let's see what happens" I said. Then I whistled at the group of pikmin.

The pikmin reacted like normal, and came running, but the whistle must have been louder than I thought, because it echoed eerily around the area. It kind of seemed like one of those horror movies, where a large monster starts chasing the main character.

The pikmin huddled close to us as the ground started rumbling "Daisy, what's going on?" I asked

"I think we're about to find out why Alex told you to be careful" she responded.

Suddenly, a large robotic arm burst from the ground in the middle of the area. Its hand then shifted to form a sort of head, and two more arms came out. The hands kind of looked like tesela coils.

It let out a loud, mechanical roar, then it shot a beam of electricity right in front of the group. "Daisy?" I asked

"Yes?" she asked back

"What do I do?" I asked

"There are 5 switches, one for each pikmin. Get those, and the machine shuts down" she replied

"So, we should get going, right?" I asked

"Yep" Daisy replied. We ran down the second path, and barely avoided another beam of electricity.

The robot followed our movements, shooting at us every once in a while. I knew the moment we stopped, it would hit us.

We got to a turn that had a ledge "ok, first switch is there" Daisy said

"Grab a pikmin and throw it" I said. She threw a pikmin onto the ledge, and it pressed against a button. I decided to leave it there, and Daisy kept going, barely dodging another electrical beam.

After a bit, we came across a wire that was loose. "Second switch" Daisy said. I could tell she was getting tired of the constant running, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Throw another one" I said. Daisy threw one, and it picked up the two wires, letting the charge run throw it. It kept holding the wire, so I left it as Daisy kept running.

She repeated the steps using a bomb, and then again by throwing one across a current. And when we got to the generator, she threw the last pikmin at it.

The robot let out a loud roar as the generator shut off, then everything went dead silent. Daisy retraced her steps, and I called the pikmin as I passed by. We got to the onion, and they went up. However, something unexpected happened; and I was hit by a beam of electricity.

Now, on a normal sized person, the suit would have absorbed it no problem. But because of how small I was, the suit became overloaded. I fell off of Daisy harshly as the suit started shocking me. I wasn't able to move, so Daisy picked me up and ran outside, with me in her arms.

"Oh, you're done." I heard Sarah faintly "wait…what happened to Lilly?"

"Wait, something's wrong with Lilly?" Alex asked. "oh, she must have gotten shocked, probably the robot rebooting at the wrong time" the way he seemed so relaxed about it worried me for a second, but then the suits shocks reminded me of how badly it hurt.

"I told you the robot wasn't programmed right" Sarah said, accusation in her voice.

"I'll tell Zack about it when we see him, in the mean time, let's get this suit off of her" Alex said

"Uh…maybe I should do that" Sarah said "my fingers are a bit more gentle" suddenly, I felt myself being moved. I also felt my energy being drained from the stress being caused by the shocks.

"Oh, fine" Alex said "just make sure the suit is usable for tomorrow, she's going to need it"

I felt myself being moved, then the air cooled off. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ok" I heard Sarah say soothingly. She kept talking, but I wasn't paying attention, because my body finally gave up, and I passed out.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I decided I wanted to have a different element for each challenge…besides the hazard, I mean, so I put a robot that shoots electricity out of its hands…anyways. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 5: water world

When I woke up, the rocket was actually quiet, and it had probably already landed. Besides that, I wasn't in my box, instead, I was in what looked like a make-shift sleeping bag. I was also wearing what seemed like a night-gown.

I sat up, and Sarah came over "oh, you're up" she said "how are you feeling?"

"A bit cold" I said. Since I was smaller, the cool air hit me harder, and the night-gown provided very little heat on its own.

"Easy fix, I'll go get your suit so you can change" Sarah said, walking off. I shuddered as I remembered what had happened. Sarah came back with my space suit, which looked good as new now "here you go" she put it next to me.

She went to get something from a drawer as I changed, then, because she didn't have pockets, she held me in her hands gently and walked out. The air changed from cool and dry, to cool and moist. It was kind of like when you're on the beach, or near a lake.

"Morning girls" Alex said.

"Good morning" Sarah replied for both of us.

"Ready for the next challenge?" Alex asked

"Yea, I'm ok" I replied. Sarah put me on a blue pikmin that was next to Alex.

"That's Aqua" Alex said "oh, and if your suit starts malfunctioning, swim up immediately"

"Wait, what do you-" before I finished my question, Aqua took off, and ran down the tunnel.

I immediately saw what Alex meant when I saw the huge body of water in front of me. There were 5 pikmin nearby in a group. I whistled at them, and they ran up to me.

"Do you know where the onion is?" I asked Aqua

"Nope, it changes position every time" she said "at least, that's what Alex told me"

I sighed "ok, let's go then" I said. We went into the water, and I noticed it was like the water wasn't there…well, except for the distortion of light.

Out of nowhere, a fish came over and almost hit us. Though it missed, several pikmin ended up knocked down. The fish swam a bit away, then stopped, seeming to taunt us.

"I think you found the way to the onion" Aqua said. I nodded in agreement, knowing the sound wouldn't travel underwater. The blue pikmin immediately swam after the fish, with Aqua not far behind. The fish swam off quickly, and we chased after.

A few minutes went by, or maybe it was hours, and the fish finally swam through a hole we couldn't fit through. We all looked around, not really knowing what to do.

We swam to the surface so I could talk to Aqua. Looking around, I noticed I couldn't see where we started.

"What now?" Aqua asked

"Well, I suppose the next part will come soon" I said. And boy it did.

The moment we went back under water, a swarm of jumping fish came by, five of them, to be exact. The pikmin spent about 10 minutes trying to fight them, before finally chasing them off.

"This feels too easy" Aqua said, mimicking my thoughts. We went back to swimming around.

"Wait, what's that?" Aqua asked, pointing at a small opening, which was just big enough for us to fit through. We went through, and when we emerged, we were in a small cave…that had the blue onion!

The blue pikmin jumped for joy, and went into the onion. Aqua easily found her way back, and we were done by noon. When we got back though, only Emily was still there.

"Where's Alex and Sarah?" I asked

"Oh, they went to get Zack, something about a giant robot" she said.

"Oh, well, I kind of want to get off, my arms are getting sore" I said. Part of it was also that I wanted to get changed so I could enjoy the fresh air.

"I'm not really supposed to hold you" Emily said "although…" Emily whistled loudly. While no pikmin rushed over, she did get several pikmins attention. "Would one of you mind helping Lily off of Aqua?"

A winged pikmin picked me up from Aqua's back, then put me on the ground gently. "Thanks" I said

She made a giggling sound, then flew off. "Are you sure you're ok just waiting there?" Emily asked

"I'd appreciate it if you could get me a change of clothes" I said.

"Ok!" Emily replied, going into the ship. A few minutes later, she came back with my T-shirt and shorts "do these work?"

"Perfect" I replied. She gave them to me, then walked off. A couple of the wings helped me change, then I laid down, leaning against a blade of grass.

A few of the winged pikmin giggled again, then flew off. I felt like my flying challenge would be very interesting, but hopefully the wings were careful with me.

After a few hours, I heard 3 sets of footsteps. They stopped after a second. "Zack!" Emily said happily.

"Hi Emily!" I heard a boy, who I figured was Zack, say.

"Why is Aqua here? Is Lilly back?" Alex asked

"Yea, she's in the grass" Emily said. Before I had a moment to think, someone picked me up. Suddenly, I was looking into brown eyes again, this time Zack's.

"Wow, you really messed up, didn't you?" he said

"Just give her to me" I heard Alex say. Then I fell into Alex's hand. "Sorry about that"

"It's fine" I said.

"Zack, this is Lily, the girl Sarah kept telling you about" Alex said

"Nice to meet you" he said

"You too" I replied.

"Anyways, it's getting dark, you still have those spare rooms?" Zack asked

"Yea, come on" Alex replied, putting me in his pocket. Instead of putting me in the box like normal, he tucked me into a sort of sleeping bag, then he put the suit next to me "night Lilly"

He walked off, and I soon fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I couldn't really think of anything, considering blues don't really have any special traits besides surviving in water. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 6: four others

I woke up to the now familiar jolt of the rocket. I yawned, and got out of the sleeping bag I was put in.

"Good morning Lilly" Alex said.

"Morning" I replied.

He picked me up, then put me in his pocket. This time, the air didn't really change. The cool dry air stayed the same, although I could feel a breeze now.

"Good morning Alex!" Sarah said.

"Good morning" Alex replied.

"Uh…we encountered a small problem" I Sarah said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Before Sarah replied, there were 2 sets of footsteps. I heard Zack sigh "she'll have to do the remaining challenges together" he said.

"Ok, so we'll have her switch pikmin then" Alex said.

I poked my head out, and saw 4 pikmin out, one of each of the remaining colors. Alex put me on the purple one, and the other three ran off into the tunnel.

"You'll have one challenge for each type, and each challenge will have a different aspect to it" Alex said "this one will be non-stop, but there will be less challenges. Good luck" then, the purple took off.

There was a group of five purple pikmin, and then a single path going forward. I whistled at the group, then I headed off down the path. After a bit, we got to a large object, and I told the pikmin to pick it up. The pikmin threw it somewhere, and we hurried along the path.

When we got to the end, a white pikmin was there, and I jumped onto its back. The others ran down one path, and we went down the other with 5 more whites.

This time, we ended up with something that was emitting poisonous gas. Unfortunately, my suit didn't protect me, so the pikmin had to disable it before we could move on.

I switched to the rock pikmin next, and the whites went down one path, and we went down another with 5 other rocks.

This time, a crystal wall blocked our path. It was easy to get rid of, and we continued like normal. It was the wings that gave me trouble.

"Ariel! You need to stay here!" I heard a pikmin call

"But I'm bored!" a pikmin, who I assumed was Ariel, complained.

"She's right here, just come back!" another pikmin said.

A winged pikmin came down "oh, hi" she said.

The others sighed as I jumped onto Ariel's back. There wasn't really any other problems as we went through the path, with the wings lifting a wall up to let me pass.

When we got to the onion, the other pikmin were already there, and they went in, with the four pikmin I rode on staying outside. We headed back to the ship, and got there before the others got back.

I hopped onto the ground, and the four pikmin went into the onion. A couple wings were out, and they kept talking, but I stopped listening after a while.

Soon, Emily came back, and I could hear her talking to someone. "…and then she got shocked, so Sarah took her into the ship!" Emily said.

"Wouldn't the suit still shock her though?" a boy asked.

"Yea, but she took it off of her" Emily said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk behind my back" I said.

"Oh! Hi Lilly!" Emily said.

"That's Lilly?" the boy, who I assumed was Max, said.

"Yep! I told you she was tiny!" Emily said, giggling.

"And she can still control pikmin?" Max asked.

"Yea, isn't it cool?" Emily said "meanwhile, I'm not even allowed near a rock pikmin without supervision"

"Don't worry, you just need practice!" Max said.

"Yea…maybe" Emily said. "Anyways, May is at the arena, right?"

"Yea, Alex is planning on going there tomorrow" Max said.

"Ok" Emily said "I think Lilly passed, so she can come too"

"Uh, are you sure? A lot of pikmin get lost in there" Max said "if she's not careful, she might not come back"

"She'll be fine, Ariel will probably be with her" Emily said.

"Yea, if she actually listens" Max said "but the wings have been acting up more recently"

"She'll probably take one of May's pikmin then" Emily said.

"Do either of you think I might want to decide?" I asked. Neither of them heard me though, and they started arguing.

I sighed, and went to watching the wings as they flew around. A little while later, Alex came back with Zack and Sarah close behind.

"I'm telling you, something needs to be done about her" Max said.

"If you want to do something, be my guest" Sarah said "but she's vital, and that's all there is to it!" she stomped off, which was rather loud, and went into the ship.

"All I'm saying is she needs self control!" Max said, going after her.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Ariel has been acting up" Alex said "and Zack and Sarah started fighting about it"

"Oh" I replied "can we go inside, I'm getting sleepy" I said.

"Sure" he replied, picking me up and putting me in his pocket. He took me into the ship immediately. How could I tell? There was loud yelling.

"That doesn't do anything!" Sarah yelled.

"Neither does just letting her do whatever!" Zack retorted. Emily and Max came in at that moment, and stood in the entrance, watching the two argue.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Sarah asked

"I've told you what I suggest!" Zack retorted.

Alex put me in my sleeping bag, then closed the door, which made it softer, but not completely quiet.

"Both of you be quiet!" I heard Alex. I could only hear muffled talking after that, so I assumed they were talking calmly now. Soon, I felt the lurch of the rocket as it took off, so I assumed Alex had finished talking with the others. I fell asleep quickly after that.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Thinking about the other pikmin, I realized there weren't enough individual traits for the remaining pikmin to make whole challenges about them, so I grouped them together instead. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 7: an unfriendly monster

This time, a loud roar woke me up. I nearly fell on the ground because of how startled I was, then I remembered someone nearby would protect me, and I relaxed. Moments later, Emily came in.

"Good morning Lilly!" she said, overly excited.

"Morning" I said "what's gotten you so excited?"

"Alex told me to get you, since he's busy and Sarah is arguing with Zack" she said "he tells me that if I manage to keep you safe, I can try the challenges again!"

"Well, then you best keep me safe" I said "for both of our sakes"

"Don't worry, I will!" she said, picking me up even more gently than the others. Actually, with how she was handling me, I couldn't imagine she'd hurt anything, even on accident.

She took me outside, carefully holding me in her hand. When I saw Alex, I realized why he didn't get me…he was racing a girl on a bulborb. The two nearly crashed into the ship as they stopped.

"I win again!" the girl said, jumping down.

"As always" Alex said with a sigh. Then he hopped off and saw us "oh, good morning"

"Good morning" I replied.

"I told you I can be responsible!" Emily said.

Alex rolled his eyes "you'll get another chance later" he said "this is May, she's been searching for a way to return you to normal"

May took me from Emily's hand, and once again, I was looking at big brown eyes. "Wow, your even smaller than I imagined!" she said.

"Did you figure out how to reverse it?" Alex asked

"Not really" she said "but I think I might know how"

My eyes lit up "really?" I asked.

May nodded "the only problem is, it might be dangerous" she said "because it involves a dangerous monster"

"Wait, the Plasm Wraith?" Alex asked "that's your solution?"

I was completely mystified "what's the Plasm Wraith?" I asked. I had played pikmin 3 a few times, but I wasn't very familiar with any of the enemies…except for bulborbs, you kind of have to know those.

"The Plasm Wraith is the worst monster" Alex said "if you can actually get her to talk with you, then your VERY lucky."

"The Plasm Wraith makes even the most confidant people scared" Emily said "and she often likes messing with people's heads"

"Olimar would know that best, he was captured by her once" May said.

"Well, maybe she won't take interest in me" I said

"Are you kidding?" Alex said "she'll never let someone like you go!"

"I can try to talk to her" May said "if something goes wrong, I can get away pretty easily" she tapped a bracelet on her wrist. I tried to see what it was, but it was on the arm she was using to hold me.

"Remember what happened last time you tried that?" Alex asked "you went out of control, and a few wings had to calm you down"

"Oh yea" she said, blushing slightly "but this time, you have someone who can control the wings up close"

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Just never mind" May said "but should we talk to her?"

"As soon as the others get back, we'll figure it out" Alex said

A few moments later, Sarah, Zack, and Max came back. "How many times have I told you, you don't hurt a pikmin!" Sarah said

"I doubt it will hurt, considering I once got one of them stuck in a tree and she was fine" Zack replied.

"Still fighting over what to do with Ariel?" I asked

"They won't stop for 5 seconds!" Max said "I'm the youngest and I know that isn't right!"

Emily giggled, and May rolled her eyes "Zack, for once, can you NOT be violent all the time?" May said

"I'm not violent ALL the time!" he said "have you seen me with a yellow?"

"No, I haven't" May said

"Well, I bet you Daisy can testify that I'm gentler than you with them" he retorted

"Guys, I don't think that maters right now" Alex said "look, we're going to the Plasm Wraith tomorrow"

"Are you crazy?" Zack asked "why would you want to talk to her?"

"She might be the only way to return Lilly to normal, that's why" May said

"Isn't there a berry or something?" Max asked "because I for one don't really want to get captured by her again"

"she won't touch you" Sarah said "not after what I did when I caught up to her" the way she said it made me think twice about how gentle she is.

"Are you so sure?" a new voice chimed in. we all turned to stare at a golden pikmin that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Alex sighed "came for your weekly visit?" he asked.

The pikmin nodded "so, you guys are going to challenge me, huh?" it asked

May rolled her eyes "none of us want to-" she was cut off by the pikmins laughter

"You can dissuade me all you want, I know you won't come for a chat" it said "oh, and I look forward to a new face…wherever she is" with that, the pikmin ran off, going faster than a normal pikmin would.

"What was that?" I asked

"That was the Plasm Wraith…apparently she doesn't know you're so tiny" Alex said

"We should keep it that way…at least until we go to her" May said. She turned to Alex "is my room still open?"

"Yes" Alex replied

"Ok, then I'll sleep there" she said "and I'll keep Lilly safe"

"Wait, why you?" Emily asked

"Because I'm the oldest" May said "at least, the oldest one who isn't violent" she glared at Zack when she said this.

She brought me into the ship, then she went into a room and made me a sleeping bag out of a piece of cloth. She put me in, and I fell asleep quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! For those of you wondering, Alex and Sarah are twins: both 14, May and Zack are twins: both 21, Max and Emily are twins: both 7, and Lilly is the same age as Alex and Sarah. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 8: golden form

I woke up to the jolt of the ship landing again. "Good morning!" May said

"Morning" I replied.

She picked me up and took me outside. When we got outside, it looked like we were on a tree stump. There was a path wrapping upwards around a tree, and there was a path leading down into an arena like area.

"This is the Formidable Oak" Alex said, walking up "ready to meet the Plasm Wraith?"

"Yea" I replied.

"Just be warned that she might hurt you" May said "no one really knows what her intentions ever are…though she seems to have a thing for Olimar" she giggled as she said it.

I heard Alex mumble something, but I couldn't hear it. We walked up the path that went upwards. I made the mistake of looking down once, and saw how far from up we were. Little said, I didn't want to be dropped.

We jumped into a small, circular area. There was a geyser nearby that I knew we could use to go back, but the only other path was a cave opening.

"Again?" Alex asked "why do we always have to find her?"

"Because she likes toying with us" May said, rolling her eyes "and I'm pretty sure she's still angry at you"

"Hey! If I have to protect my brother, I'm going to do it in any way necessary!" Alex said.

"And I respect that" a new voice chimed in. we turned and saw the Plasm Wraith in its humanoid form. I'd describe it to you, but it's not exactly easy. She watched us closely "and I don't feel anger, not enough to torture you for it at least."

"I find that hard to believe" Alex said.

"That's beside the point" she said "where's your friend?"

"Well…that's why we came to you" May said "we kind of need her to grow"

The Plasm Wraith let out what seemed like a laugh "you want my help?" she asked "even though you refuse to let me see the person I'm helping?"

"We didn't refuse to show you her" Alex said "you just didn't notice"

The Wraith seemed to look closer, then she tilted her head "a tiny person…that's who you want me to help?" she asked.

"I know you aren't likely to help us, but we really need it" Alex said

"You know who you're asking, right?" she asked.

"I told you she wouldn't help" Alex said.

"Oh, I'm willing to help" the creature said "you just have to present the right conditions"

Alex rolled his eyes "ok, what do you want?" he asked.

"There's several things I want" she said "be more specific"

"We can't give you what you want" May said.

"Well, then I won't help you" the Wraith said.

"Fine, let's get out of here" Alex said.

"Not so fast" the Wraith said, blocking our exit "I don't just let visitors go"

"Fine, tell us what you want" I said.

The Wraith stared at me "you talk…" she said "hmm…I think I know what you can trade"

"We aren't giving up the girl we want you to help" May said, putting her hand around me defensively.

"I won't hurt her, I just want to talk to her" the Wraith said.

"Then talk" May said, putting me down "but don't touch her" they stepped back a bit, and the Wraith shrank to my size.

"Hello" she said, walking up to me. She stopped a good distance away "you're Lilly, correct?"

"Yes" I said "I got stuck this way because of one of Alex's machines, in case you're wondering"

"And you want me to help you return to normal size?" she asked. I nodded "well, I can help, but I expect something in return"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Freedom" she said "that is all I want"

"Well, I don't see why that isn't possible" I said "after all, you don't seem as bad as the others say"

"Good, then we're at an agreement?" she asked. I nodded, and she returned to normal size "I will help Lilly return to normal size"

"Really?" May asked "what did Lilly tell you?

"That's up to her to tell you or not" the Wraith said "the berry you want is called a growth berry, as the name implies, it will grow the animal that eats it up to 50 times its normal size"

"That's why so many creatures are so big!" May said.

"The thing is, it's almost identical to the shrink berry, which will make a creature 50 times smaller than normal." The Wraith continued "most creatures can determine the difference between the two based on their size, so you'll encounter creatures that are the size of flowers near the berries, the berries are too small to support anything bigger than the flowers. That's how you'll know you're getting close"

"So, grow berries are bigger than shrink berries?" Alex asked.

"Yep, so you should be careful what you feed her" the Wraith said "bye!" she then went into the cave, and we left using the geyser.

The sun was setting by now, so we went into the ship and took off. May had put me down by the window, and it almost seemed like the Wraith was waving at the ship as it flew off…though it could have just been my imagination.

Alex gave me a small piece of strawberry "here, I figured you might be hungry again" he said.

"Thanks" I said, eating it immediately.

"What did you tell her you would give her anyways?" May asked.

I yawned "I'd rather not talk about it right now" I said.

Alex picked me up "ok, you can tell us tomorrow, we need you to be awake" he said.

He put me into my bed, then walked out. A couple thoughts went through my head that night, the main one being why the Wraith wanted freedom when she could already travel anywhere. I shrugged it off and fell asleep quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Not much to say about this chapter… anyways. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 9: berry forest

I woke up lying on the dirt. Why was I here and not with someone? Did they decide I was too much trouble and abandoned me?

"Morning Lilly!" May said, picking me up. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"Found me? Why was I lost?" I asked.

"Long story" she replied "the others are already in the forest with pikmin, come on" carefully holding me, she ran into the forest.

The forest was huge, though it's possible that was because of my size. Everywhere you looked, berries were in the bushes around us, and they were all different colors too! After a few minutes of endless berries, we got to where the others were. They were holding a yellow berry.

"This can't be it, can it?" Zack asked.

"She didn't give a description, but I don't think so" Sarah said.

"I found Lilly" May said as she walked up to the group.

"Good" Ale said "just don't let Max hold her again, ok?"

"Got it" May said "didn't the Wraith say there would be huge creatures around the berry?"

"Oh yea" Alex said "so let's keep going then"

We went further into the area. Several times I saw huge creatures, but the others ignored them, probably because they looked bigger than they were. After a while, the trees started opening up, that's when we started seeing truly huge creatures.

"Huh…looks like it's around here somewhere…" Zack said.

"So, would this be it?" Alex asked, holding up a green berry with a strange pattern.

"Maybe. Is there a safe way to check?" May asked.

"We could take it to the ship" Zack said.

"I don't see any other berries" Sarah said "well, except for identical ones that are smaller" she picked a smaller berry that looked identical to prove her point.

"So this should be it, and is probably the last one" Alex said.

"So let's try it!" Zack said. Alex gave it to May, but before she could give it to me, a loud roar echoed through the forest, scaring the pikmin. One of the wings barely missed me, but hit the berry instead, causing it to fall on the ground and burst.

"Well, there goes that idea" Sarah said.

"Let's get out of here before whatever that was finds us" May said. After the pikmin finally calmed down, we ran out of the forest. May put me on the ground, and I sat against a rock.

"So…I'm stuck like this now?" I asked.

"No, this can't be the only place they grow…can it?" Sarah said.

"I don't know, I just wish we had a better idea of how to get to it" Zack said.

A wing came over, holding a pink berry in its hands. She dropped it in front of me, then hovered just above me "Alex, what's this berry the pikmin gave me?" I asked.

"It looks like a spicy berry" he said "but its lighter in color"

"The pikmin know berries better than we do" Zack said "try it, it could be good"

I took the berry and bit into it, and oh my good it was delicious! "Wow…what is this?" I asked the pikmin.

"Most pikmin call it a 'sorry berry'" the wing said "because it's often given as an apology"

I smiled "it's ok, I understand you were scared" I said "but, there's a better way to say sorry"

"Oh, the berry?" she asked "I can talk to the others, I'll tell you what they say later" she flew away. I realized how sweet the pikmin can be at that moment. Even the ones who seem to only care about themselves knew when to be nice.

"A sorry berry…" Alex said, thinking "but…most berries have side effects here"

I was still eating it, so I wasn't really listening to the conversation. When I was done, they were all looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" May said "we're just looking for side effects"

"Well, I feel fine" I said "actually, I feel great!"

"Hmm…maybe we should figure out what it was" May said. She turned to the pikmin "can you guys get 10 more so that we can analyze it?"

"Right away!" several wings said, then they flew off. Moments later, they came back, 10 of them holding berries that looked identical. They dropped them in front of the ship, and the ship beamed them up.

"Analyzing berries" the loud voice of the computer rang out. "Berries are highly sweet, and full of stimulants. The berry can easily be made into a spray to make everyone who smells it feel wonderful, which increases moral for a longer time than the spicy spray."

"Well, that's good I guess" Alex said.

The ship wasn't done though "the berry is unsafe for consumption in its natural form" it said "it can raise levels of excitement higher than is safe, and if eaten by pikmin or humans, it can make them do unsafe things, including attacking a large monster on its own. If eaten in pure form, subject should be in a closed environment until effects wear off, but should not be held still, or its heart could burst"

We all stared at the ship, then the others stared at me. The ship analyzed it for a normal person, but what about someone who was smaller than normal? My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the burst of energy form. Alex quickly picked me up and took me into the ship, with the others close behind.

When we got in, he didn't even bother putting me on a table, he put me on the ground and I immediately ran off. Luckily, I couldn't reach the controls, and with my size, the ship was big enough so that it was like a field.

I ran for several hours before finally collapsing as Max came in. Alex put me in my sleeping bag before Max said anything, then he took off. With my energy drained, I quickly fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 10: dreams

"Come on Lilly! Wake up!"

I didn't recognize the voice, though the fact that I felt like I was only sleeping 5 minutes might have contributed to that.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled sleepily.

"I told you she wouldn't wake up!" Another voice said. This time, I recognized it from a nightmare I had a few days ago…it was the voice of a grey pikmin.

"Lilly, were here to help" the voice said "please wake up"

I opened my eyes, and found myself in the arms of a grey pikmin "who are you?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm Starlet, Star is the one next to me" she said. It all felt so real, but…also dream like.

"That's because you're in a dream" Star said. It was as if he had read my mind.

"Didn't Alex tell you about us?" Starlet asked "we're dream pikmin"

"Dream pikmin?" I asked.

"We come only when either you want to talk to us, or we want to talk to you, and we're telepathic." Star said "we also can answer many questions you might not be able to"

"So…you guys can tell me how to get back to normal?" I asked

"No" Starlet said "besides, you already know."

"We can, however, help with your berry problem" Star said.

"Hang on though, I'm getting tired of holding you" Starlet said. She put me in front of a ship, and then stepped back. Before I knew what had happened, I was normal sized again. I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in a field, with thick forest all around. The ship was like Alex's, and there was a grey onion nearby.

"Wait…you can change my size?" I asked.

"Yes, but only temporarily" Star said "anyways, ask away"

"Wouldn't you already know what I would ask?" I asked.

"Yes, but we want you to ask it" Starlet said.

I thought for a moment "where would I find the berry I need?" I asked.

"You're not asking the right question" Star said "instead of looking for the place, try figuring out how to find it"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I said, stomping my foot in frustration.

"Try a different question" Starlet said gently.

I thought for a moment "ok, how would I find the berry?" I asked.

"You're getting closer" Star said "you would need some extra help, alone is never the best"

Now he was just talking in riddles! "Think about the next question based on our answers" Starlet suggested.

I thought again "who can help me?" I asked.

"Not there yet" Star said "the person you need may not know you need him"

Ok, that answer didn't help at all "think about who you have met, and who might know about the berry" Starlet said.

It took me longer to come up with my next question "have I met the person who can help me?" I asked.

"Almost there" Star said "no, the person who can help you does not know you…but you know them"

I stared blankly, trying to think of who I know, but doesn't know me "what are we?" Starlet asked "and who knows about us?"

I thought again "who knows where the berry might be?" I asked

"Can't answer that" Star said "try a different question"

I was ready to give up "biology" Starlet said.

It finally clicked "can the captains help me?" I asked

"There you go!" Star said "yes, the captains are the best people to help you"

"But…they aren't on the planet" I said

"Have you tried asking Alex about them?" Starlet asked. I didn't say anything "maybe you should, I'm sure he'd be happy to contact them"

"But…how would they react to my size?" I asked "I know Louie especially wouldn't be kind"

"No one will let them hurt you, and I'm sure they won't want to" Star said.

"But… they haven't seen a tiny human" I said "just like they haven't seen a large one"

"Do you really think they would hurt you on purpose?" Starlet said "even if they were curious about you, they would be as careful as possible."

I tried to think of another reason, but none came to mind "don't worry Lilly, it'll be ok" Star said

"But what if it isn't?" I asked "what if something goes terribly wrong?"

"Then you'll have people to protect you" Star said.

I sighed "I guess you're right" I said. I noticed the sun was going down, even though it had only been a few minutes…or hours, it was dream time after all.

"We have to go" Star said "just remember what we said, ok?" he said.

"Ok" I replied.

"See you sometime soon!" Star said, as I started returning to my smaller size.

"Oh, and tell Alex we said hi!" Starlet said. Before I knew what was happening, they were in the onion, and I woke up screaming.

The light turned on and I realized I was in the ship "Lilly?" Alex asked sleepily "are you ok?"

"Yea" I said "just a bad dream" that I can't remember, I thought to myself.

He picked me up "do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really" I said "but…there are others here, right?" I asked.

"Not yet" Alex said "but I recently came into contact with someone who's interested in helping, and he's on his way with some of his friends"

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Someone who knows a lot about the planet" he replied "but for now, just get some more sleep"

He put me back in my sleeping bag and went to bed. I kept thinking about what the dream pikmin said. There was more that they said, but all of it was jumbled into riddles that I couldn't make sense of. They kept talking about something bad happening, and a large monster I'd have to face alone…it was very weird. I woke up several times to nightmares, and Alex did to. Around midnight, I finally stayed asleep…and I dreamed about the pikmin…

**Yay! Another chapter done! Anyways, this is Lilly with dream pikmin, since every other character has been with them…Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 12: sweet air

"Give it back!"

"Olimar trusted ME with it!"

I recognized the two voices as Brittany and Louie. What they were fighting over, I had no clue.

"We both know you're the LAST person that should be trusted with something!" Brittany yelled.

"I can be responsible!" Louie shot back.

I tried to get a better view, but the control room was too far for my tiny eyes to see…not that I was in a position to see out the door anyways.

"I'm the herbalist here!" Brittany said "give me it!"

"No! It's mine until Olimar takes it back!" Louie retorted.

"GIVE ME IT!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "What the heck is going on?" I heard Charlie ask.

"He won't give me the spray!" Brittany said

"Olimar told me to keep it safe!" Louie replied

"Both of you cut it out!" Charlie said "remember, Lilly is still asleep. Is this really what we want her to think of us?"

They were quiet. "Greedy Hocititian" I heard Brittany say quietly.

"Says the girl trying to take the spray from me!" Louie retorted.

There was another crash, and this time a bottle was thrown into the wall of the room I was in. it opened, spraying something that smelled sweet.

"See what you did?" Brittany yelled.

"You're the one who tripped me!" Louie replied.

"That's enough!" Charlie said. I heard footsteps as Alph looked into the room, then quickly went into the control room.

"Did one of you spray Lilly?" he asked.

"LOUIE!" Brittany yelled.

"It's your fault!" Louie yelled back. Then they ran in to the room, with Brittany picking me up.

"Sorry Lilly!" she said "how do you feel?"

I tried to speak, but ended up coughing instead. Man, the smell was really strong.

"What did Olimar say about it?" Alph asked.

"He just called it the ultra sweet spray" Louie said.

"Well…what are its effects?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly, I felt like everything around me dimed. My sight, my hearing, the touch of Brittany holding me, everything faded…and I smelled the sweet aroma. I jumped down, feeling weightless. I hit the ground, and suddenly, I was back to normal.

"Lilly! What happened?" Brittany asked, picking me up again.

"I don't know" I said, shaking my head "everything kind of just slowed down for a moment…"

"Wait, what if that's what happens?" Alph asked.

"But that's what the spicy spray does" Brittany said "it can't be the same…"

They carried me out, still trying to figure out what had happened. Soon, the ship landed, and we were in a snowy area…but I didn't feel cold. In fact, it was like I was in a warm, protective hug.

"Hi Lilly!" Alex said, coming and taking me from Lilly "you must be freezing, huh?"

"Actually…I feel great!" I said "in fact…I think I want to walk with you!"

He stared at the others "what the heck did you do to her?" he asked.

"Louie sprayed her with the ultra sweet spray" Brittany said "it seems like she's immune to feeling"

"Wait…I think I know what it does now!" Olimar said "it makes the target immune to outside forces!"

"So…it could allow pikmin to walk through fire?" Alex asked

"There's one way to find out" Olimar said. Then he called out pikmin from a third onion I didn't know was there. "Do you have some? We kind of lost ours"

"Yea" Alex said. Then, without warning, Alex sprayed the pikmin. They became completely still for a moment, then their leafs turned brighter, and they returned to normal.

"Huh…time to test" Olimar said. We found some fire, and the pikmin went through without a problem.

"Wow…" Alph said "this is great!" suddenly, the leaves returned bright…then turned pink. The pikmin started making loud noises and running at super high speeds. It took a while to get them calm again.

"Huh, I guess there's an energy effect afterwards" Alex said.

My eyes widened, then I felt the energy. "A-Alex" I said "it's effecting me too!"

Before anyone could do anything, I jumped out of his hand and ran off, trying to get as much energy out as possible. Luckily, I wasn't very fast, and Alex was easily able to catch me. He took me to the Rocket, and I spent most of the day trying to get rid of my energy, and when I finally did, Alex took me back outside.

The two captains there were Alph and Olimar "Calm now?" Alph asked. I nodded "good."

"It seems the ultra-sweet spray will give pikmin immunity to hazards, but after 5 minutes, it will boost their energy" Olimar said "if an enemy is nearby, or there is something to carry, then it will act as a doubly-powerful ultra-spicy spray. If there is no way to burn off the excess energy, then it will raise the heart-rate until either one of us calls them, or the heart bursts"

"So…I could have died from being sprayed?" I asked.

"We never tried the ultra-spicy spray on a captain" Alph said "we aren't quite sure how different the effects would have been. We would like to see if there are any permanent effects on her though."

Alex put me in Alph's hand "just be careful with her, ok?" Alex said.

Alph smiled "I will!" he said, then he took me into the ship. After a bit, the others came in and Alph launched the ship.

Brittany came over with a really small cup "here, Olimar managed to find this" she gave it to me, and I saw it had some pink juice in it "it's from a sun-seed berry, it's really sweet"

I drank the juice, and she was right. Alph picked me up and put me in his room when I was done "its sound proof, so you should be able to sleep without disruption" he said.

I smiled in thanks as he left. I laid in a make-shift sleeping bag, then fell asleep…

**Yay! Another chapter done! I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I think I did pretty well! Remember: I love input, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 12: berry chasing

"Wake up Lilly!" Alph said gently.

"Five more minuets" I said sleepily. He shook me gently, which shocked me awake "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good" he said, picking me up "hungry?"

"No, the juice last night was enough" I said.

"Ok" Alph replied. He took me into the main room of the ship, where the other 4 captains were already awake.

"Where does Alex want to land?" Alph asked.

"He says he just wants to find the berries" Brittany said "unfortunately, we figured out where the berries are"

"How is that unfortunate?" I asked.

"the thing is, we only know of 10 places, which is how many berries we would need to make a spray" Olimar said "good part is we know there's a berry in each of the ten, although it's only one"

"Bad news?" I asked.

"The berries only grow once a year" Brittany said.

"Ok, so we just have to get those ten berries before something else does" I said

"Lilly…you already found one, and lost it" Charlie said "the one in berry forest"

My heart sunk "there's no way I'm waiting a year for the berries to grow again!" I said.

"You may not have to" Alph said "if we can get the 9 that we know of; we can try to find another area with the last one"

"Ok then, where are they?" I asked. Alph gave me to Olimar, then he started messing with the computer

"ok, here's the list of areas with berries" he said "The Valley of Repose, Awakening Woods, Perplexing pool, Wistful wild, Tropical Wilds, Garden of Hope, Distant Tundra, Twilight River, and the Formidable Oak."

"So, pretty much everywhere we have been then" Olimar said "but if that's true, shouldn't we have already found the berries?"

"Regardless, we should check anyways" I said "let's go to the Valley of Repose first"

"The area is covered in snow" Olimar said "but we can check anyways" Alph landed the ship, and Olimar took me outside, making sure to put my spacesuit on me. "

Why did we land here?" Alex asked, as he and his siblings got out of their ship.

"One of the berries is here" Olimar said "we just need to find it"

"Well, let's get to it then!" Sarah said. Olimar gave me to Alph, and we headed off, each group heading in a different direction, each with 100 pikmin from their onion. Olimar kept going on about his adventures here with Louie interjecting at some points. Brittany and Charlie were listening intently, but Alph was too far ahead, and I didn't really want to hear about amazing stories when I might be stuck in one.

"So you're Alex's sister?" Alph asked me, obviously trying to take my mind off of the situation.

"No, I'm actually not related to him" I replied "though I do have a younger brother"

"Oh" he said. He was silent for a bit "do you miss your family?"

"Yes, but I'm also not eager to go back" I said.

"But don't you want to see them again?" he asked.

"Yea…but not the way I am" I said "plus, it's nice here, and I'd probably enjoy it if I wasn't so small"

"I guess that's true" Alph said "I know being so small compared to the creatures of this planet makes me constantly on edge"

"Louie! I know for a fact there is no way that happened!" I heard Brittany yell.

I rolled my eyes "Louie must be a handful, huh?" I asked.

"He stole our juice once" Alph replied "Brittany never really forgave him for it"

"Oh" I said. I was quiet, but then I saw a hint of green in the snow "hey, what's that?" I asked. The moment Olimar saw it; he had a pikmin take it to the ship

"I'll contact Alex immediately!" Olimar said, then he headed back, taking out his Koppad to talk to Alex.

"Can I hold her?" Louie asked "I want to know how it feels" Alph glanced at Brittany, who seemed to be talking to Charlie

"Just be careful" Alph said, handing me over to Louie "and don't let Brittany see, who knows how she'll react"

He went a few steps ahead, then Louie followed. We walked in silence for a few minuits. Louie tended to be very quiet when no one was talking to him. actually, he was usually quiet even during conversations, as I later found out.

"what are humans like?" he asked "I know a little bit from what Olimar told me, but I haven't really been around actual humans"

I thought for a moment "well…from what I know, humans are sort of a mix between Hocatitians and Kopites." I said "we're very sociable, and we have a lot of technology, but we also get greedy, and we have a habit of taking what we want without thinking of the consequences"

"oh" he said. a moment later, Alph dropped back and Louie gave me to him, then ran to catch up with Olimar as he started talking about his adventures again.

"what's Kopi like?" I asked. Alph shrugged "I was never out much, since I grew up with my grandfather" he said "so I don't know a lot about it"

"oh" I said "what about Hocatate?"

"that's a question for Olimar to answer" he said "what about where you're from?"

"it's really complex" I said "ask Louie about my explanation of humans, you should understand better than he seemed to" When we got back to the ship, the pikmin was just dropping the berry, which was then absorbed by the Drake, which then called Alph's koppad.

"analyzing berry" it said "Berry is unsafe for consumption. Berry is known as the grow berry, and has many chemicals unknown to Kopites. When eaten alone, the berry will cause the creature to rapidly grow, destroying skin. Berry can be used safely when juice is sprayed." The others started talking, but since Alph wasn't interested, he took me inside and put me in my sleeping bag. I fell asleep quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry about not uploading this earlier, but I forgot to when it was finished…but here it is! And I'll probably end up finishing the next chapter too. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 13: friendly monster

I woke up on a table in the control room, already in my spacesuit. I sat up sleepily.

"Oh, you're awake" Brittany said. All 5 captains were already in the control room. "We couldn't wake you, so we carried you out here instead. I hope you don't mind"

"I'm fine" I said sleepily "have we decided where to land?"

"Olimar wants to go in order of visiting" Charlie said "which means we're going to the awakening woods next"

"It was the only place where Snagerets where abundant" Louie said "I hope we don't run into any"

"The wings can take care of them fine" Brittany said.

"I got it!" Alph yelled "I managed to track the berries as if they were fruit!"

"Great job Alphie!" Brittany said "lets land, then we can figure out where it is"

We landed, and Charlie brought me out this time. We were in a forest, and petals fluttered down constantly. Alex and his siblings were already out, and the youngest were playing with the petals that littered the ground.

"Isn't this where the snagerets are?" Alex asked

"Yes…but let's try to avoid them" Alph said. We took out 100 pikmin from both onions, then we headed out. After a bit, we got to an area that was wide open, and I could see the berry in an alcove.

"Look! Over there!" I said, pointing.

"Ok, let's go get it!" Charlie said. The Kopites started going towards it.

"Wait! That's where-" before Olimar finished his sentence, a serpent with a birds head popped up right in front of us. They quickly back-pedaled.

"So much for not fighting them" I said

"Ok, it's just one, right?" Alph said "should be easy"

"No…it's not just one" Alex said quietly "watch" before anyone could stop him, he went straight to the middle, and the ground rumbled around him. A moment later, not one, not 2, but 10 of the same serpentine birds came out of the ground! Alex quickly ran back.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Sarah said, hugging him.

"There's no way to take on that many snagerets" Olimar said "three of them was hard enough, but 10?" he shook his head.

"Well…maybe we don't need to" I said "I should be able to get a pikmin over there if I'm careful, and then the pikmin can carry the berry back"

"Ok, you can try" Alex said. I hopped onto a winged pikmin, and then she flew over to the berry.

The pikmin picked it up with ease, and with me still on her back, she started going over to the ship…and the ground below started shaking. She quickly flew into the alcove, and the shaking stopped.

"Are you serious?" I asked rhetorically "we can't even take it out of the alcove?"

"There's a tunnel over here that we can go through" the pikmin said "I think there's a cave in there, it should be fine"

I sighed "ok, I'll trust you" we went through a small opening in the wall, carrying the berry with us. A few moments later, we emerged into a small cave, which was barely lit up.

"Most of the time, pikmin can't come through here unless it's one at a time" the winged pikmin said.

"Why not?" I asked. She didn't even answer before the ground started rumbling. A small version of the snake-birds popped out of the ground. To be honest, it looked kind of cute.

"That's why not" the pikmin said.

"Oh" I looked at the creature, who wasn't moving "uh…hi"

"Hello!" the creature replied. I nearly fell off of the pikmin.

"You can understand me?" I asked.

"Yep!" the creature said "and apparently, you can understand me too!" from the pitch of the voice, I figured the creature was female.

"Wow…that's amazing!" I said "anyways, can we please go through?"

"Sure" it said "but not with the berry"

I jumped off of the wing, trying to show that I was friendly "look, I'm not supposed to be this small" I said.

"Really?" it asked. I nodded "well, we worked hard for that berry!"

"This berry would kill you if you ate it" I replied "I just want it for a spray"

"How do I know I can trust you?" it asked.

"Your right, you can't" I said. I stepped closer, so that it could reach me "so I'll put myself in a less favorable position"

It looked at me "what are you?" it asked.

"My name is Lilly" I said "I'm a human that ended up being shrunken down"

"Oh" the creature said "I don't have a name…but I'm a baby snageret!"

"Oh" I said. I thought for a moment "Snagy…I think that works for a name"

"Hmm…I like it!" Snagy said "and I think you're WAY nicer than my parents said you humans are"

"Most of us are" I said "you guys attack us before you give us a chance"

"I should change that" Snagy replied "I think I'll tell my friends about you!"

I smiled "thank you" I said "uh…can we get through now?"

"Of course!" Snagy said "anything for my new friend!" I stared at her, not believing the fact that a snageret thought of me as her friend.

"Well, thanks" I said "bye!"

"Bye!" she replied "see you soon hopefully!" she burrowed into the ground, and I hopped back onto the pikmin.

We headed back, with the pikmin carrying the berry. The others were there by the time we got back, and it was almost sunset.

"What took you guys so long?" Alex asked "we thought you had ended up lost or killed!"

"We ran into a baby snageret" I said "but I'll tell you about that later" I yawned as my energy dropped.

"Ok, I'll take you to bed" Alph said, picking me up off of the pikmin. We all went into our ships, and soon, we took off.

Alph put me in the sleeping bag and walked to the control room, and I fell asleep quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Not much to say…anyways. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 14: pikmin berry

"Come on Lilly, wake up!" Alph said.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "I'm up" I said sleepily. Alph picked me up, carrying me into the control room.

"Ok, so the Perplexing Pool is next, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, there are a few dangers with it though" Olimar said "there is a Beady Long Legs near the landing sight, as well as a spotted Bulbear that patrols the area."

"What's a Beady long legs?" Alph asked.

"It is an Arachnorb, that's all you need to know" Brittany said, not really paying attention.

"Ok, regardless, we need the berry" I said "and considering I almost got eaten several times already, I think we need to try"

"Yea…Alex can talk to the Bulbear if he needs to anyways" Olimar said. Alph landed, then took me outside. Alex and his siblings got out moments later.

"Why is it always so hot here?" Emily complained.

Sarah rolled her eyes "let's get the berry and get out of here before the Bulbear comes" she said, annoyance clear in her voice. We walked off with 100 pikmin, each of our groups going a separate way.

I decided to listen to the pikmins conversation, and what they were saying kind of surprised me. "I can smell a pikmin berry!" "No way! Those are supper rare!" "Maybe we can sneak off and grab some!" "I've heard they're delicious!"

I tuned them out as they erupted into a roar of noise. "I wonder what's gotten the pikmin so agitated" Brittany said.

"Who knows?" Charlie replied "they're probably looking for action, we haven't fought a signal enemy in days"

"I found them!" a wing said excitedly, pointing to a patch of light green berries. Several pikmin broke off from the group and started carrying the berry back, but the captains didn't notice. I didn't think to say anything, and we kept walking.

Suddenly, I heard Alph's Koppad beep "that's odd, the Drake is calling me" he said, taking it out.

The screen lit up with the berry "analyzing berry…" the Drake said "Berry is unsuitable for consumption. More will need to be gathered for research." The transmission then cut off.

"Huh… that was interesting" Alph said "I guess some pikmin wondered off when we weren't looking"

"Oh well, let's keep going" Olimar said, as we headed off.

I looked at the pikmin, who were still talking, but were quieter. One of the wings flew up to me when she saw me looking "hiya!" she said excitedly. If Alph noticed, he didn't show it.

"Hi" I replied back "uh…out of curiosity, what's a pikmin berry?"

Her eyes lit up as I mentioned the berry "oh! They're wonderful!" she exclaimed "they're super rare, and they taste absolutely stunning!"

That didn't really answer my question "that's great, but can you tell me more about it?" I asked "for instance, why it's called the pikmin berry?"

"Oh" she said, thinking "well…it's said that the berry has pikmin hormones, that's why they taste so good"

"Pikmin hormones" I mumbled, talking to myself.

"Yea!" the pikmin said, getting excited "others think that it was the first berry the pikmin discovered. In fact, many pikmin believe that the pikmin berry was the fruit of the onions before pikmin were formed!"

"Wow" I said, trying to process what she said "so…is it possible they could turn someone into a pikmin?"

She was silent, which was unusual for a winged pikmin "I…I don't know" she said quietly "one pikmin tried, but…well…" she was silent again, which really bothered me.

"I need to know what happened" I said gently "did the pikmin end up killed? Did it backfire?"

"No" the wing said, still quiet "that's the problem, we don't know what happened. All we know is that days later, we found Bulbmin."

I thought for a moment "did you ever think about the fact that the Bulbmin might be the result of a Bulborb eating the pikmin berry?" I asked.

Her eyes widened "that makes so much sense!" she said excitedly. Then she flew back to the others and started talking.

"There! I see it!" Brittany said, pointing to a berry in an alcove. A wing picked it up and started bringing it back, and we followed.

I kept thinking about the pikmin berry. From what I remembered, Bulbmin were parasitic pikmin that took over dwarf bulborbs. If what the wing had just said, maybe Bulbmin weren't actually parasitic pikmin, but were instead a cross-breed between pikmin and Bulborb…which wouldn't actually make Bulbmin pikmin at all, but an entirely new species.

"What was that pikmin talking to you about?" Alph asked after a bit.

"She was telling me about the new berry" I said, only half paying attention "it's a pikmin berry, and apparently it has pikmin hormones in it"

"really?" he asked, amazement in his voice "we should really study it!"

"I think there's some in the Fall forest too!" one of the pikmin yelled loudly. I could figure out what they meant pretty easily.

"you might get your chance" I said "the pikmin think there's some in the Wistful Wild"

"ok" he said, but I could tell he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"ok, I know for a fact that cant be true!" Brittany said. they were listening to Olimar's stories again.

"well, belive it!" Louie said "I was there, they were everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes "do those two ever get along?" I asked.

"not that I've seen" Alph replied.

When we got back to the ship, Alex and his siblings were already there. "Alex! Alex! Listen to this!" one of the pikmin said, before they started telling him about the pikmin berry.

I yawned "I want to go to bed early" I said, even though there was about an hour left before sunset.

"ok, I'll take you in then" Alph said, taking me into the ship. He laid me in my sleeping bag, then he went back out. I fell asleep thinking about the berry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 15: robot fish

I woke up with a small bottle filled with juice next to me. I drank the juice, then Alph came in "morning Lilly" he said.

"Morning" I replied sleepily. He picked me up and took me to the control room.

"Ok, the Wistful Wild is next" Olimar said "shouldn't be too hard, unless the Gatling Groink is there."

"Gatling Groink?" I asked.

"It's pretty much a giant robot fish" Olimar said "not something you want to encounter"

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to have to fight it?" Brittany asked.

"Because things almost never go our way" Alph replied "regardless, let's go" Alph landed the ship, then we all got out. Alex and his siblings got out a moment later.

The place looked like a forest in fall. There were trees everywhere, and their leaves were all orange. Leaves also littered the ground everywhere. Right now, we were in a crater-like area. There was a path towards the back, which lead to a ledge, and there was an opening in the front, which lead to the rest of the area.

"Isn't there a Gatling Groink here?" Alex asked as he walked up to us.

"Yes, there is" Olimar replied "but we should be fine as long as we're quick"

"Alex…" Sarah said, fear in her voice "get the pikmin… now!" Alex immediately took out 100 pikmin, and Olimar did the same.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Listen!" Sarah said, her voice quiet. We were silent for a moment…and I heard it. It was a loud clanking noise, one that didn't seem at all natural… and it was getting louder.

"Lilly, get on a pikmin, you'll be safe that way" Alph said. I jumped onto a wing, who flew up to the captains.

The clanking got closer "ok, hide in the bushes until we know what it is" Alex said. We got into the bushes, the pikmin hiding us. Moments later, I saw what looked like a large goldfish with legs…except it was almost completely mechanical.

It stopped and looked into the crater, then it turned and kept walking, not seeming to notice us "ok, that is definitely not a Gatling Groink" Olimar said "Robotic Groink…I think the name fits"

Alex sighed "I'm going to see if it's hostile…wish me luck!" he said. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped out and ran after the creature. I nudged my wing, and she followed, carrying me with her.

The creature stopped "entity detected" it said in a robotic voice.

"Hey!" Alex called, apparently not hearing it.

The creature turned to face Alex "target detected" it said "threat level…passive. Target will not harm host at current time. Allowing host to take over" host? What did it mean host?

"Why did you want to talk to me?" the creature said. Its voice was higher, and seemed more natural now; sort of feminine too…I decided it was female.

"Well…there's a berry I need" Alex said "and I want to make sure you won't attack"

"I'd take that as a threat if my master hadn't said otherwise" she said.

"Master?" Alex asked.

"Oh, the robot." The creature said "I allow it to control me, and it protects me from harm"

"Wow…that's pretty cool" Alex said, interest in his voice "anyways, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I think so" the creature said "a grow berry, right?"

"That's it" Alex said.

"Hmm…I don't see why that's a problem" she said "why do you need it though?"

Alex was about to speak, but I decided to speak first "because of me" I said.

The creature looked at me "a pikmin?" she asked "why do you want a pikmin to grow?"

Alex sighed "it's not the pikmin, it's the girl riding it" Alex said. The pikmin flew up to the creature, allowing it to see me more clearly.

"Oh! A tiny person!" she said, understanding in her voice "no wonder you want the grow berry!"

"Yea" Alex replied "so, can we get it?"

"Sure thing!" she said happily "I also have some pikmin berries you can have, just bring more pikmin, then follow me!" she started to walk off, and Alex called over a handful of pikmin, then followed the creature.

"By the way, I'm Alex" Alex said "and Lilly is the person riding the pikmin"

"Oh, you guys call yourselves names?" the creature asked, interested.

"Yea…isn't that how you know someone is talking to you?" Alex asked.

It shrugged "my kind is very territorial, so usually others just attack me…especially me" she said sadly.

"Is that why you're in such a remote location?" I asked. She nodded "oh..." I thought for a moment.

"Here we are" the creature said, stopping by 5 pikmin berries, which surrounded a grow berry.

The pikmin picked the berries up and started taking them back "thanks" Alex said "oh, and we'll come back sometime and visit, ok?"

"Ok!" the creature said excitedly "thanks!" she walked off happily, and moments later, I heard the clanking start up again.

"Ok, let's go back now" Alex said. We went back, and got there just as the last pikmin berry entered the ship. The Drake called Alph, and he picked up immediately.

"Processing berries…" the ship said "complete. The Pikmin Spray is now ready for use. Spray will have unknown effects, and should be used with caution" the transmission cut off.

"Huh…" Alph said "well, I guess we should experiment later"

"Yea, later" I said, yawning "right now I'm tired"

"I'll take you inside then" Alph said "tomorrow we're going to the Forest of Hope, so you might want to get some rest" he took me off of the pikmin and brought me into the ship.

After he put me in the sleeping bag, he left. My thoughts whirled with what the spray might do if I end up exposed to it. Would I turn into a pikmin? Would I end up with pikmin abilities? I fell asleep thinking about different possibilities.

**Yay! Another chapter done! This one took longer to finish than I intended…sorry! On the bright side, I have ideas for the next few chapters, so yay! You might also end up with two chapters today, double yay! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 16: honey coated

Alph carried me into the control room after he woke me up.

"Morning Lilly!" Brittany said as Alph brought me in.

"Morning!" I said sleepily "where are we landing today?"

"Forest of Hope" Olimar said "that's technically the first place the Kopites visited"

"Ok" I said. Alph landed the ship, then we got out.

The Forest of Hope looked a lot like the Awakening Woods…except it was MUCH bigger, and there weren't petals everywhere. There was a stream nearby, and I could see a lake in the distance. There were three paths. One path lead to a lake, one lead to what looked like a crater, and the last one lead to a large tree. Alex and his siblings got out moments later.

"So, which way is the berry?" Alex asked.

"Hmm…" Alph said, looking at his Koppad "it says it's in the Mawdad's den."

"Well, let's hope there isn't one there" Alex said "but we should take the pikmin just in case" Olimar took out 100 pikmin, and so did Alex, then we headed towards the large dead tree. The strangest thing was, after a few moments, I started smelling something sweet. It smelled kind of like honey… but I decided not to say anything. We got to the cave a moment later, then I heard a loud squish.

"Ew! I stepped in something!" Sarah complained. I heard several pikmin giggle, and I barely stopped myself from laughing. "What the heck is this?"

"Hmm…it looks like…honey?" Alex said.

That explained the smell! "Don't worry, we'll get you clean later" May said, going into the cave.

The cave was pretty much the hollowed out tree. It was huge…and honey covered the walls.

"A cave covered in honey…" Alph said, interest obvious in his voce "this planet never ceases to amaze me"

"Let's just find the berry quickly" Olimar said. We immediately started looking…or more, they did. I hopped onto a pikmin and hovered, not really able to do much. Honey dripped from the ceiling, splashing onto the floor. After a few moments, a loud roar echoed through the cave.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to keep fear out of my voice.

"I think that was the Mawdad" Alex said "and he doesn't sound happy"

The others came back to where I was, and a large lobster like creature crawled down, stopping in the middle of the cave. The creature was almost identical to a lobster…except it didn't have antenna, and it was covered in honey.

"What in the world would honey do to benefit a creature like this?" Alph asked.

"I don't know" Sarah said "but the berry isn't here, and I don't really want to find out" we started walking out, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Wait… you guys are looking for a berry?" it asked "maybe the Grow berry?"

I turned around, and so did Alex "wait, you know about the Grow berry?" Alex asked.

"Yea, it's really valuable" the Mawdad said "I'm not going to just give it up"

"We really need it" Alex said.

"Why?" it asked "you guys haven't shown desire to be bigger"

"Because of me" I said, my pikmin flying up "I want it"

It looked at me "a pikmin?" it asked. It looked closer "no, not a pikmin…a mini person…well, that makes sense"

"So, can we please have it?" I asked.

"Sure" It said "if you can get past me to get to it"

"I stared at it "we have to fight you?" I asked. By the look on its face, the fact that I was upset by that was obvious.

"No, it will just be you" it said "and it won't be head on fighting."

"Explain please?" I asked.

"all of you leave, ten you choose one pikmin to come back with" it said "from the cave entrance, you then have to reach the berry, which I will put somewhere in the cave. If you get to it, you keep it, if I catch you, you leave without it."

"Ok, deal" I said. The Mawdad climbed up the wall and disappeared, then we all headed outside.

"Alex can clear you up on what's happening" I said "meanwhile, I have to get the berry" before any of them responded, I went up to the caves mouth.

I looked into the cave, and saw the berry in an alcove. "Wow…this will be easy" I said out loud.

Suddenly, the Mawdad charged, almost hitting me, and causing honey to hit the wall I was just in front of. Man, I hated the fact that he charged out of nowhere! I quickly went after the berry, barely avoiding the blobs of honey the Mawdad started throwing at me. He charged at me again, and ran into the wall. While he was recovering, I got to the berry, and the pikmin picked it up.

"I got it!" I said excitedly.

"Good job" the Mawdad said, emotionless "good luck getting the rest of them…you'll need it" he quickly ran up the wall and disappeared before I could respond.

The pikmin flew out to the others talking "but where would the honey come from?" Alph asked.

"My guess is it secretes honey from some gland" Olimar said "that's why the name 'Honeyed Mawdad' suits it so well"

I yawned, which made the others notice "oh, you're back" Alex said

"Yep, and I got the berry!" I replied, more sleepiness in my voice than excitement.

Alph came over and picked me up off of the pikmin, who then carried the berry back to the ship "come on, let's get you to bed" Alph said gently.

We got to the ship as the sun started going down, then Alph took me inside, with the others close behind him. "Four more left!" Olimar said "then this will be over"

I smiled at the thought of going back home. Alph put me into my sleeping bag as the rocket took off. I fell asleep almost immediately…

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for taking so long with this one, I've been stuck for ideas… if anyone has ideas for modifications for the remaining bosses (except for the Plasm Wraith) then I'd love to hear it! It is possible that I will have the next chapter up by the end of the day, though I'm not sure. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 17: poison

Alph woke me up and carried me into the control room. "Ok, Distant Tundra next?" Olimar asked.

"I think so" Alph said "that's also where we fought the Vehemoth Phosbat"

"Ah, the Phosbat" Charlie said "I know that creature all too well…"

"Don't worry, you won't be captured again" Alph said "I'm going to land the ship"

Alph landed the ship, then brought me out with the others. We were in a big crater-like area. There was a path leading back, and lead into another path, there was another, larger path, leading to 2 other paths and a lake, there was a bridge leading to the other side of the lake, then there were two tunnels that I couldn't figure out where they lead to.

"Ok, we're going after the Phosbat, right?" Alex asked, jumping out with his siblings, all of which were in suits.

"Or whatever is there instead" Sarah muttered, which caused Max to elbow her.

"Let's take whites and yellows" Olimar suggested "yellows can activate light bulbs, and whites are immune to the poison it will release."

"Sounds good" Alex said. Alex took out 100 yellows, and Olimar took out 100 whites. We then headed into a nearby cave.

The cave was huge, and had lights everywhere. There were about five lights scattered around the cave, then there was one bigger light hanging from the cave. There were also several red and blue glow caps scattered throughout the cave, including a few purples here and there. The strange thing was, it seemed empty.

"There it is!" Alph exclaimed, pointing at a small green berry in the middle of the room. He sent a white to take it, and the white got out with no problem.

"Something isn't right" Alex said, as if thinking out loud "the berry wasn't there before…so who put it there?"

"Who cares?" Brittany asked "it's a free berry!"

Without any warning, a purple glow cap exploded. "What in the world..?" Olimar asked.

Another one exploded, then another "they're all exploding!" Brittany cried. Suddenly, one exploded right behind Max.

He was fine for a moment…then he suddenly collapsed. "Max!" Sarah shouted, running over. She checked his pulse "he just passed out, he's still alive"

"Good" Alex said. The lights started flickering "we need to get out of here, now!"

All of the lights went out, leaving the one in the middle left. I fell onto a pikmin as the last light flickered, and finally shut off. Glow caps sprouted everywhere, covering small areas in light. Through that light, I could see only Alex and Olimar were still here, along with the pikmin…unfortunately, I couldn't see well enough to leave.

A loud roar rang out, and a creature appeared from out of nowhere. This thing was HUGE! It looked a lot like a moth, except it was a dark purple…and it was 50 times normal size!

"You took my berry!" it roared "you stole it!"

"We didn't mean to!" Alex said "we didn't know anything was here!"

"So you take a random berry?" it asked, anger obvious in its voice "even large creatures know not to do that!"

"We need the berry!" Alex replied.

"For what?" it asked.

"Me" I said, finally regaining my balance on the pikmin.

It looked closely at me "a pikmin?" it asked, its anger now mixed with confusion "you want to make a pikmin bigger? And you think I would be ok with that?"

"No" Alex said "neither would I though. It's not the pikmin, but the person on it"

The creature peered closer at me, and its eyes widened in realization "a mini human" it said.

"Yea, except I'm not supposed to be like this" I said "that's why I need the berry"

"It makes sense" it said "but I still don't like how you took it without asking"

"Well, what do you want as payment?" I asked.

"Nothing" it said "I want the berry back"

I looked at Olimar "do we still have the berry?" I asked, quiet enough so the Phosbat wouldn't hear.

He shook his head, and I looked back at the Phosbat "we don't have it, is there something else?" I asked.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" it asked "I saw you just take it!" I could tell it was getting angry again.

"The ship already absorbed it, I'm really sorry!" I said, trying to think of an offer. I found one "how about I come back here when I'm back to normal, then I give you something valuable in exchange"

It looked at me "promise?" it asked.

"I promise" I said "trust me, I don't want a giant Moth chasing me"

It looked at me closer "actually…I think you have something now" it said "your bracelet"

I looked at my bracelet "ok, you can have it" I said, giving it to him. In all honesty, I had several more at home anyways.

He picked it up with a wing "bye" he then flew off, spraying poison as he flapped his wings.

The whites were fine, but the yellows panicked. As it hit me, I started coughing, and I could see Alex was struggling not to do the same.

The lights flickered back on as Olimar called the yellows "ok…lets go back now" he said.

We started walking off "so, what's the name for this creature?" Alex asked.

"Venomous Phosbat" Olimar said "I think the name suits it"

I yawned as we got back to the ship and Alph picked me up. "You guys took longer than expected" he said.

"The Phosbat wasn't exactly happy that we took its berry" Alex replied.

Alph picked me up and they kept talking, but I started thinking about how some of the enemies were actually friendlier than should be normal. The sun set and we headed into the ship. The captains were talking about the changes in the animals as Alph took me to my bed. I fell asleep before he left the room.

**Yay! Another chapter done! This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to finish it. Oh well, it's not like I took a month just to write 1,000 words. I'm still thinking of something for the next few enemies, which there are only 2 of… Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 18: sludge ball

"Why do we have to go somewhere that's so HOT?" Brittany asked.

We were currently in the control room, and we were about to land in the Tropical Wilds, which was apparently really hot and really sandy. It sounded like the name fit.

I heard Charlie mumble something, but I decided it was nothing "we have to get the berry there, as it is, we'll still be missing one after we get the remaining 3" Alph said.

"I say we just keep her like this" Louie said "she's less trouble that way"

"I'm right here you know!" I shouted, not exactly happy with what he just said.

"Regardless, Alex would never forgive us if we gave up now" Olimar said. I heard meaning in his voice that I didn't expect. Maybe him and Alex had done something together?

"Just land the ship" Brittany said "we're wasting time arguing"

Alph landed, and we all got out. Alex was already out with 100 pikmin from his Onion, but none of his siblings were out. We were once again in a circular area, but this time it wasn't nearly as crater like. There was a small ledge that lead to a path, which looped around the circle. There was a path through a stone gate, there was a path that lead into a cave, and there was a bridge a little bit away that lead to a forestry area. Other than that, I don't quite remember what the surroundings were.

"Where's your siblings?" I asked Alex as Olimar got 100 pikmin from his onion.

"Max ended up getting really sick" Alex said "they're trying to figure out how to cure him."

I nodded "I hope that doesn't happen to me…" I mumbled. I think only Alph heard, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok, let's go after the Meer slug" Alex said. We started down the path with the bridge.

It didn't take very long for us to get to the large sandy arena. Looking around, I could see everywhere seemed to be sand…but it was darker than normal. There were ledges surrounding the circular sand pit, just barely high enough that you couldn't reach it by jumping. I'm measuring this in pikmin height by the way. At the center of the arena was a single green berry.

"Wow! What luck?" Alph said.

"Don't go after it!" Alex said "that's how the Meer slug got us the first time!"

They stayed back "what do we do then?" Brittany asked.

I jumped on a pikmin "I'll talk to it" I said. Before they could respond, I flew over.

The pikmin grabbed the berry, and carried it to another, who took it to the ship…nothing showed up.

"Maybe it won't show up" Alex said. Moments later, the large creature pops up right underneath me, sending me flying off of my pikmin.

My head spun as I tried to clear the stars from my eyes "ow…" I said weakly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BERRY!" the creature roared.

"We can't!" Alex replied "the ship already took it!"

The creature looked around, then saw me. As it made eye contact, I got a good look at it. It was pretty much a large, purple worm, with big, dark purple lips.

"Mini human…" it said, seeming to think "that's why you want the berry…"

I was still too dazed to move…actually, I was pretty sure the only reason I didn't break something was my suit.

"Yea, that's why we wanted it" Alex said "we can repay you later"

"I DON'T WANT REPAYMENT!" it roared "I WANT THE BERRY!" it dove into the ground before anyone could reply.

Moments later, I felt the ground under me shift. A wing quickly flew over and picked me up as the ground collapsed, showing the creatures large mouth swallowing the sand. Moments later, the creature stopped, letting the sand pour back in.

"There's no way I'm fighting this thing again!" Alex said.

"He isn't open to reason" I replied weakly "so what do we do?" before he replied, a large purple ball hit me, knocking me out of the arena and into a tree.

The suit protected me again, but I knew neither I nor it could take much more of that. The winged pikmin had landed besides me, and I got on her and we flew back. The others were scattered, but it didn't look like the monstrous worm was going after anyone.

"Sludge" Alex said "that's what the Meer slug threw at us"

"Ok, I REALLY don't want to fight this thing now" Brittany said, brushing the sludge off of her.

"Let's just get out of here before it comes back" Alph said. We all agreed, getting out of the arena as fast as possible.

"Is it just me, or did he seem more hostile than the others?" Alex asked.

"Wasn't he more aggressive than the others the first time?" Alph asked

"Regardless, I don't think he's normal" Olimar said "sludge belching Meer slug seems fitting"

I was still really dazed "can someone get this suit off of me?" I asked, unable to get it off myself in my current condition.

Alph took it off. Thankfully I had clothes underneath, or it could have been REALLY embarrassing. The warm, moist air was pleasant, and I could feel a cool breeze. Definitely tropical.

"Better?" Alph asked.

"Better" I replied weakly "and the Meer slug was WAY more hostile than he should have been"

"Let's hope the Scornet queen isn't the same way" Alex said "I don't particularly want to be fighting music"

We headed back, my vision blurring every once in a while. When we got back, we immediately put the pikmin away.

"I really hope this sludge washes off" Brittany said "I don't even want to think about what it might do to the suit"

I rolled my eyes as we went into the ship and took off. Alph laid me in my sleeping bag. I was thinking about the remaining two berries as I fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! The Maestro is next, so yay! Oh, and don't worry, there's more than 3 more chapters! Remember: I love criticism, Reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 19: a different tune

Alph woke me up and carried me to the control room, where the other 4 captains were already waiting.

"Cut it out!" Brittany said, anger in her voice.

"You never let me do anything!" Louie complained. I rolled my eyes, used to their constant fighting by now.

"Anyways" Alph said, interrupting them "we're going to the Twilight River this time, correct?"

"Either that or the Formidable Oak" Olimar said "and I'd like to save that one for last" based on the tone of his voice, his memories of the place weren't good ones.

"Twilight River it is!" I said before anyone could say another word. Alph landed and took me outside.

For once, I actually stared at the scenery around me. The place was beautiful! We were in another circular area, with several paths leading from it. One path wrapped around a wall, and I couldn't see the end. Another path led to another open area with a ledge. The final path lead to a bridge that went across a river. Alex and his siblings were already out.

"Wow" I said "this place is beautiful!"

"You should see it when it's raining" Alex said "it's stunning"

"Regardless of beauty, we need to get the berry" Brittany said.

"Right, sorry" I said. They took out 200 winged pikmin, and after I got on one, they headed off. "Why just wings?"

"You'll see soon enough" Alex said. That didn't explain anything, and it actually kind of unnerved me.

After a bit, we got to a path that wound around a tree, and we went up. We got to a cave, and just laying in the middle was a green berry…just like the last few times.

"Ok, this is way too easy" Alex said.

The pikmin I was on wasn't listening, and she went after the berry. The berry was quickly picked up by some weird bee-like creatures. They pretty much were bees, except they were blue and yellow instead of black and yellow, and their stinger was in between their eyes instead of their back. They didn't just take the berry though. The pikmin got a little too close, and one of the creatures attacked it. The pikmin was unharmed, but I was flung off of it…onto the back of the creature.

"Well…looks like more scornets" Max said.

"Which probably means their queen is next" Sarah said.

I wasn't really paying attention, due to the fact that the scornet I had landed on was now flying with a bunch of others, oblivious to the fact that I was on its back. If you thought being on a pikmins back was scary, try being on the back of a hostile creature, when it doesn't know your there.

"You tried to steal my berry!" a musical voice said.

Looking around, I saw there was now a giant creature, much like a queen bee with a thin beak, hovering VERY close to where the scornet I was on was hovering. When she talked, I noticed she strummed her fingers along what looked like strings in her mouth (yes, I knew it was female), it kind of sounded like a guitar if I listened close enough.

"We're really sorry" Alex said "but we need it to help our friend"

"Oh! You have a mini human?" she asked excitedly. She looked closer "but…I don't see a mini human"

The others looked around, obviously just noticing I had fallen off. I tried to say that I was here, but I was too terrified to say anything.

"She was here a second ago, I promise!" Alex said.

"You're lying" the creature said "that's low, even for a human" she played a couple cords, which caused the scornets to move around…VERY quickly.

The sudden movement caused me to scream, which alerted the scornet I was riding. While the others were now in a drill-like formation, the scornet I was riding shot off, even faster than when they were reorganizing. Everyone watched, even the scornets that were in formation, and I was clinging on to dear life. I heard several cords repeated, each time more intense, but the scornet didn't do anything. Eventually, a group of scornets stopped the one I was on.

I noticed the captains were either laughing or watching confused, and the pikmin had the same reaction. The scornets were all confused, and it was obvious the queen was VERY upset.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the queen played violently at the scornet. The scornet buzzed rapidly, and the queen looked closer, then turned to the captains "I found your friend"

The scornets lowered as a couple pikmin came and picked me up, bringing me back to the captains. I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm REALLY sorry about that" Alex said "do you believe us now?"

She nodded "you can have the berry" she said, as a scornet brought the berry back "I should have known you of all humans wouldn't lie to me."

Without waiting for a reply, she took off with the scornets. I was still shaking with fear, the Scornet REALLY didn't like me being on it. Alph held me in his hand.

"Don't worry Lilly, you're safe now" Alph said. I stayed silent.

"She's probably a bit shocked from the joy ride the scornet took her on" Sarah said "speaking of which, why were you on the scornet?" I stayed silent still.

"The pikmin says she fell off when the scornet attacked" Alex said "my guess is the scornet didn't know she was there, and ended up with her on its back." We headed back with that.

"Scornet Musician, I think that will work as a name" Olimar said. they started talking about other things, but I was just trying to calm myself down, and nothing was working.

When we finally got back to the ship, it was sundown, so we went into our ships and took off. I was put in my sleeping bag, and I quickly fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Don't think this is anywhere near the end though, because it's not…maybe it's near, but there's plenty of chapters left, at least…four or five, I think. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 20: a new obstacle

We had already landed in the Formidable Oak when Alph woke me up, so he immediately took me outside. "Ok, let's get the berry and get out" Olimar said. Alex and his siblings were already out, but Louie had refused to get out.

"Louie still refuses to go up, huh?" Alex asked.

"It's better that way" Brittany said.

They got out 200 pikmin again, then they kept talking as they went up the tree, but I lost track of the conversation. I was on a winged pikmin again, and I started thinking about what I might have to do for the berry, and whether it would be worth it considering we would still need another one later. The berry was once again just lying in the middle of the small arena.

"It can't be that easy" Alph said. A pikmin picked up the berry and went towards the ship, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it is that easy" Alex said. Before anyone could say anything else, the Plasm Wraith formed right in front of us, but didn't attack.

"Welcome back" she said.

"You knew I'd need to come back!" I said.

She nodded "I did, but I also know you're missing one…which I didn't expect" she replied calmly.

"Well, how do I get the last one?" I asked "I'm NOT waiting a year"

"Jump down and we'll talk" it said "I know you don't like yelling"

The pikmin lowered me to the ground, and I jumped off. Moments later, the Wraith shrunk to my size. "So, do you have an answer?" I asked.

"There's one place where the berries are abundant, mainly because the creatures there don't care about growing" the Wraith said.

I had a mixture of anger and joy "why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked "that would have saved me a TON of trouble!"

"Because the place has certain…limitations" the Wraith said "the place is called pikmin forest, and the reason no creature there wants to grow is because they're all pikmin, and all wild."

My eyes lit up "wow! That's so cool!" I said "where is it?"

"It's near berry forest" the Plasm Wraith said "but there are limitations you need to know about" she seemed like she was trying to protect me…which was out of character for her, according to the others.

"What limitations?" I asked.

"Just one" the Wraith said "only pikmin can get through"

I stared at her "so…you're saying I have to let the pikmin go in and find the berry themselves?" I asked.

"You can land in an area just outside the forest, but the trees let out spores that are harmful to anything that isn't a pikmin" the Wraith said "and the spores can destroy any material, including metal and glass"

"Ok, I just need to trust the pikmin then" I said.

"Good luck" the Wraith said, before dissolving and disappearing.

I got back on the pikmin and flew to Alph, and then I jumped into his hand. "So, what did she say?" he asked.

I told them everything as we headed back to the ship "so, only pikmin can go in?" Alex asked "I don't think that will be too much of a problem"

"I can locate it easily if it's near berry forest" Alph said "I just need a bit"

"So…we're all settled then?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Alex said "lets head in early, I have a feeling we'll encounter more trouble than we think"

We all got into our rockets, then we lifted off. Alph put me on a table "ok, I can locate Pikmin forest" he said "but we need a plan for what to do"

"Alex says the pikmin are trustworthy to get it and come back" Olimar said "and I believe him" I noticed Charlie was telling Louie about what had happened.

"Well, there isn't really anything better" I said. Looking at Louie again, I noticed he was thinking, which isn't always good according to just about everyone.

"I think I have an idea!" Louie said, then he ran off into another room.

"Louie! If you so much as touch something…" Brittany ran after him.

Olimar sighed "is she really THAT upset about him stealing the food?" he asked

"She's not one for forgiving someone easily" Charlie said "she still hasn't fully forgiven me for the first time we met"

"What happened the first time you met?" I asked.

"According to Brittany, that question is better left unanswered" Alph said, before Charlie could reply.

"I'll take your word for it" I said, though I was still curious…judging by how Charlie acted towards Brittany, I could guess what might have happened though, so I wasn't inclined to ask again.

"Have you figured out anything about the pikmin juice?" Charlie asked.

"The only thing the Drake has picked up is that it's a temporary effect, unlike the grow juice" Alph said "even from one berry, the Drake knows that the Grow berries will have a permanent effect."

"Oh…ok" he replied.

I yawned "Alph, can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Yea, no problem" he said. He picked me up and put me in my sleeping bag, then went back.

I could hear them talking faintly, and I knew Alph was trying to find pikmin forest, but I left it alone. I then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, I heard Brittany yelling again "Louie! I told you not to touch the spray!" she said.

"I'm trying to help!" Louie said "I really think this could work!"

"You'll kill yourself if you try, now get back to bed!" Brittany yelled. I heard another crash, but nothing else.

I yawned and looked at Alph as he came in "sorry about that Lilly" he said "Louie was trying to use the pikmin spray…thank goodness Brittany caught him"

I yawned "ok" I said "good night"

"Good night" he replied. He walked out and I immediately fell asleep again.

**Wow…I'm surprised with how quickly I finished this chapter. I guess I'm REALLY enthusiastic now…oh well! There was a LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter, so…yea. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 21: pikmin viewed

"I said put it down!" I heard Brittany yell. I crawled out of my sleeping bag to try to look down the hall.

"Let me help!" Louie replied "I know what to do!"

"I told you no!" Brittany said "we're going to figure this out together, now give me the pikmin spray!"

I sighed, not believing the two were still fighting over the spray. I saw Alph get out of bed and sleepily go over to the control room, but I couldn't hear his voice.

I lost track of their conversation, but their final screams brought me back to reality.

"LET GO!" Brittany yelled

"YOU LET GO!" Louie yelled back.

I heard two crashes, and the next second, a bottle with pink liquid flew into the room and hit the wall. It didn't shatter, but the bottle opened, spraying the contents into the room. I immediately felt dizzy, and I fell off of the counter. My vision went black for a moment as I hit the floor, then I laid on the floor, completely dazed. My whole body felt weird. My feet felt weak, my head felt off balanced, and it felt like something was on my back. I heard several footsteps as the captains came into the room.

"Lilly?" Alph asked.

I was too weak to move "over here!" I said, my voice didn't sound normal. It sounded higher pitched, and it felt like I wasn't speaking English.

"Well…I think we know what the pikmin spray does" Olimar said as Alph picked me up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "what happened?"

"Lilly, we can't understand pikmin" Brittany said. I finally realized why I felt so weird, and it was confirmed as I stared hovering above Alph's hand.

I looked at myself, and saw I was a winged pikmin! "I'm a pikmin!" I yelled, half in joy half in shock.

"Ok, we need to talk to Alex" Alph said. He went to the control room, and I followed. Even if it was with me flying, I was glad to be able to move on my own.

Alph didn't land in the pikmin forest, but landed in a different forest area. I got out with the captains, and Alex came out with his siblings. "Where's Lily?" Alex asked.

Before anyone could answer, I flew up to him "I'm right here!" I said excitedly. He just stared at me.

"Louie and Brittany were fighting over the spray, and she ended up getting covered in it" Charlie said "why she's a winged pikmin, I'm not sure, but she's a pikmin"

"How long until it wears off?" Alex asked.

"The ship doesn't know" Alph said "but we think it will be at least 2 days"

"Why didn't you land in pikmin forest then?" Alex asked.

"We wanted to talk to you first" Alph replied. They kept talking, but I lost track and started thinking to myself.

If I was a pikmin, that meant I could do a bunch of things I couldn't do when I was human, even with my smaller size. I probably couldn't lift anything…actually, maybe I could…

"Lilly, what do you think?" Alex asked.

"Huh? What do I think of what?" I asked in reply.

"About you going into pikmin forest as the leader" Alex replied "you're a pikmin now, I think it would make the most sense."

"Are you sure they would listen to me?" I asked, surprised at the offer "I mean, I'm WAY smaller than they are…and winged pikmin are already smaller by comparison."

"They listened to you before, they'll listen to you now" Alex said. The captains were watching me, confusion obvious on their face.

"Alex…we can't understand her" Alph said.

"She thinks the pikmin won't listen to her" Alex said "she thinks she's too small"

"Let's test the theory" Olimar said, calling out 100 pikmin from his onion.

As a pikmin, the pikmins conversations were MUCH clearer. "Where's Lilly?" "Why aren't we in pikmin forest?" "Why do I smell pikmin berries?" the conversations varied. I decided to speak up.

"Hi guys!" I said. They all looked at me "umm…I was turned into a pikmin from the pikmin spray, and, uh…I was wondering if you would still follow what I say…" I felt awkward asking the pikmin this, but no one else would.

"Of course we will follow you!" a winged pikmin said. Several others agreed, and soon, all 100 pikmin were saying they would follow me.

"What are they saying?" Alph asked.

"They all agree that they will follow Lilly" Alex said. I was staring at the pikmin in shock as they surrounded me. "Looks like you didn't have to worry about them not following you"

My surprise quickly turned into happiness, and I did several summersaults in the air. "Wow…I guess I'm going into pikmin forest tomorrow" I said "but…I don't think I can sleep in the ship tonight"

"Well, you're smaller than normal, maybe you can sleep in the onion" Alex said. The pikmin cheered in agreement.

I giggled "I think that's a yes" if I had a mouth, I knew I'd be smiling at this point.

"Well, you should get in, it's almost sundown" Alex said. They went into the ship and I followed the pikmin into the onion.

The onion took off as soon as I got in. I was standing on the floor, because winged pikmin stayed standing in the onion, so the lurch threw me into a wall. When the onion stabilized and I recovered, I looked around.

The onion was a big, spherical room with a clear column in the center. The walls curved, several colors moving along them. It looked HUGE! Then again, I was tiny.

A couple pikmin welcomed me, then they introduced me to the leaders of each color. As it turns out, I had ridden each leader when I was doing the challenges. Ariel picked me up and kept me in her arms as she went to sleep. I fell asleep shortly after she did.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry about not updating yesterday, it was a bit harder to finish this chapter…on the bright side, you might end up with two chapters today! Remember: I love criticism, Reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 22: pikmin forest

Ariel woke me up as the onion landed, and I got out with 100 other pikmin of different types. They told me I counted as a captain still, but it didn't make a difference to me.

Instead of landing in a circular area, we were in a field. Most of the area was field, and I could see it stretching for miles, with either walls or lakes ending it. There was large brush covering one side, and I knew it would be impossible to get through it…except for a small tunnel through one of the bushes. It seemed like an endless wall, and I had a strange feeling it surrounded the forest. I knew it was a forest because I could see trees on the other side, but they looked far away.

"Good morning Lilly" Alex said as he got out of his ship.

"Morning" I replied back.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I hesitated, watching as the captains came out of their ship.

"I think I want another 100 pikmin, just in case" I said.

Alex told the captains, and they brought out 100 more pikmin, totaling 200 if you didn't include me.

"Good luck, and be safe!" Alex said.

"I plan to" I replied, then I went through the small hole.

The hole, which was actually a tunnel, was REALLY long, and after a bit, it became really dark. The faint glow of the pikmins stems was all that I could see as we kept walking or flying. It went on…and on...and on…and on…you get the picture.

Maybe it was an hour, maybe it was only minutes, but after a bit, the pikmin started humming. It was quiet at first, then they all joined in, and the sound filled the tunnel. After about five minuets, they stopped…and a faint music replaced their humming.

"Where is that coming from?" "Music? Out here?" "Does that mean we're close to the end?" the pikmin had a LOT of questions, all of them good.

We emerged from the tunnel moments later, and I had to stop from what I saw. The forest was massive, even after taking into account how small I was. The trees were full of color, and there were bushes wit different colored berries everywhere. That wasn't what I found the most amazing. In front of me were what must have been hundreds of pikmin, all different colors…and they were all dancing. Te music was coming from a group of pikmin who were playing makeshift-instruments, and all around them, pikmin were either dancing or singing along.

"Wow…this is amazing" I said quietly. Apparently, I wasn't quiet enough, because the pikmin stopped and turned, a final note ringing through the forest.

I could hear some whispering from them "new pikmin?" "Why is one small?" "I wonder who the leader is"

I flew a bit forward "uh…hi" I said, my voice was even softer than normal due to a mixture of amazement and nervousness.

One of the red pikmin stepped forward "why are you so small?" he asked. At least they were straight forward.

"I ended up shrunken" I said "that's actually why we're here, we need a grow berry"

The other pikmin erupted in laughter, only the one that had stepped forward was still quiet. When they finally calmed down, he spoke again.

"You know it will kill you, right?" he asked.

"I'm not going to eat it pure" I said "I need it for the captains" at the mention of the captains, the pikmin erupted into noise again, this time talking.

"Quiet!" the red pikmin said. The pikmin became silent "you work for the captains?"

I nodded "yes" I said "I actually am one, but I had an incident with some pikmin berries"

He looked at me curiously, as if trying to figure me out "the captains left us" he said "we're the pikmin who get left behind, and survive to tell the tale"

It was my pikmins turn to erupt into talking. A small whistle was all it took to calm them down "well, I'm sorry to hear that" I said "I suppose they would welcome you back-" he cut me off.

"Welcome us back?" he asked "we don't want to go back! Alone, in a forest where nothing can hurt us, we love being here!"

"Ok, that's beside the point" I said "we have 9 berries, I just need one more, then I'll leave"

"Hmm…" the pikmin thought for a moment "ok, you got it" a winged pikmin flew off.

"Thank you!" I said "oh, and do you know how long I'll be a pikmin for?"

"From sunrise one day, to sunset the next" the pikmin said.

"Thanks!" I said. The winged pikmin came back with a pink berry, then gave it to one of my winged pikmin.

"Good luck with whatever your goal is!" the red pikmin said.

"Thanks, bye!" I replied. As we headed back through the tunnel, I heard the music start up again.

The moment I got out of the tunnel, I felt my body change, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

The captains were back, so Alph picked me up "I guess we know how long the pikmin spray lasts now, huh?" he said.

I nodded sleepily "and we got the berry" I said, just as the pikmin got it to the ship.

The Drake called Alph, so he picked up. "Analyzing spray…" it said "analysis complete. Grow Spray is now complete and ready to use. However, use caution, as effects will not wear off. No other information is available without further testing" the connection shut off.

"Let's wait until morning" I said "I don't want to deal with it if something goes wrong"

"That's fine" Alph said. Everyone got into their ship, and then we took off. Alph took me to the sleeping bag and put me in. I could hear Louie and Brittany fighting again, but I ignored it. I fell asleep quickly.

**I told you I'd get two chapters in one day! I can tell you for a fact that the story is close to the end, so…yea. I do have my next story ready though, so there's something to look forward to! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin, I would be SUPER happy!**

Chapter 23: final steps

The moment I got up, Alph took me into the control room. The others were already there, and all of them had their suits and helmets on.

"Ok Lilly, ready to be normal sized again?" Olimar asked, holding the green spray in his hand.

"Shouldn't we wait until we land?" I asked "just in case something goes wrong?"

"The ship says that the spray will not affect non-living material" Brittany said "and if something does go wrong, we can land then"

"What if I grow too big?" I asked "or it hits one of you?"

"That's why we have our suits and helmets on" Brittany said "so that we won't be affected, only you will be."

"And if you start growing too large…" Alph had started confidently, but he trailed off.

"Just don't worry about it" Olimar assured me.

I took a deep breath "ok, I'm ready" I said. Olimar pressed the button on the bottle, and the spray covered me.

At first, all I felt was tingling from the spray hitting me, but the tingling intensified. Soon, it wasn't tingling anymore, it was pain. It was small at first, like small pinches, but then it got worse…and worse…and worse. It intensified to the point where I felt like I was being ripped apart. I screamed loudly as I collapsed, unable to take the pain. I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I could barely breathe with how intense the pain was. It was like growing pains, except about a hundred times worse. I shut my eyes, trying to keep myself conscious. And then…it was gone. My body ached, but most of the pain was gone. I stayed curled on the floor, trying to calm myself down.

"Lilly?" I heard Alph's voice "are you ok?"

"I-I don't know" I said, barely keeping my voice steady.

"You should open your eyes" he said.

I slowly opened my eyes and got into a sitting position, then I looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was still in the control rom. The next thing I noticed was that everything was smaller…and I was the same height as the captains.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, jumping up "I'm normal sized!"

"How do you feel?" Olimar asked

"Like I've been stretched over and over" I said "but it was worth it!"

"Let's show Alex" Brittany said "he called us and said you need to repay the Plasm Wraith, so we're landing there" I noticed she was reluctant to say it, but I disregarded it.

We landed and got out. I was a bit shaky walking at first, but it wasn't too hard regaining my footing. The moment Alex got out and saw me, he hugged me. His siblings came out soon after.

"It worked!" Alex said "so…what did you promise the Plasm Wraith anyways?"

"I promised her freedom" I said. Alex stared at me.

"Lilly…please tell me you're joking" he said.

"She isn't" the Wraith said. Looking over, I saw she was in the large arena down one path. She sat there, waiting. "And you are going to go through with the deal, right?"

"Of course!" I said "I never break a deal!"

"Good" she said "but you know…I would have come to you"

"Actually, I didn't" I said.

"no matter" the Wraith said "come closer, I prefer talking faced to face"

I walked over, with the others following me. Olimar and Max had gotten out 200 pikmin, and they were all following me. They stayed a few feet back as I approached the Wraith.

"wow…you're a lot less menacing now" I said "don't take that the wrong way, I just feel more comfortable around you."

"good, it means I can talk" it said "actually, you're the first person to just talk, everyone else just hated me"

"well, I don't know much about you" I replied "but you seem like a good…thing" I wasn't exactly sure what she was, so…

"thanks, I guess" she said. she looked at Alex "Alex, she made the deal, and I fulfilled my end, now you have to do your part"

Alex sighed "on one condition" he said "as long as you don't hurt any of us, you can do whatever you want"

"deal" the Wraith said. she then disappeared.

"ok, ready to go home?" Alex asked me. I nodded "good, it's only noon, so we can get you home by sundown"

After saying our goodbyes to the captains, me, Alex, and his siblings went into his ship and we took off. We landed again shortly after, this time we were in a field with bushes scattered throughout it. I said goodbye to Alex's siblings, then me and Alex jumped out.

"this is it, huh?" I asked.

"I can't risk it happening again, so yes" Alex said "it's been about a month in human time, and I'll probably have to answer a lot of questions…but for now, I'm staying here"

I nodded "through that bush, right?" I asked, pointing to bush that was larger than the others.

"that's right" Alex said.

I sighed. I hated saying bye to people, especially when they saved my life "bye" I said, then I ran into the bush before I could change my mind.

Now you know about my adventure in the pikmin world…but that's not all there is to it. I expected to wake up in the dark room from before, but instead, I found myself laying on the ground of a cave.

In the distance I heard talking, both voices sounded familiar, but my mind wasn't at full capacity. I hadn't worn my suit out, and I was wearing a glittering golden dress, which I had no idea how I had gotten it. I heard footsteps, and I saw a boy and a small blue creature approaching…I felt like I recognized both, but the boy was wearing a space suit, so I wasn't sure.

I got closer, trying to get a better look. The blue creature seemed distracted, and the boy tripped over it. I quickly ran and caught him, knowing the impact could break the helmet.

"careful, you could have fallen" I said, smiling.

"thanks" he replied. He sounded like he had a cold, and his voice seemed familiar.

"I'm Lilly" I told him, hoping his name would clear up my confusion

"I'm Alex" he said. Alex? Wait…I recognized the cave now, I was in the Forest Navel! This was the Alex I knew! This is the Alex that helped me, even though I was smaller than normal…

**Is this my seventh story now? I think so…anyways, it's done! yay! Don't worry, there's more where that came from! But for those of you who were curious where Lilly came from, now you know! Anyways, for those of you who read and reviewed, and those who review and read my other stories, thanks a bunch! I love having people support me! I was originally going to put a fighting scene in this chapter, but I decided against it. Ok, after that LONG note, my next story is going to be called 'pikmin life challenge' Yea…not the best name, but oh well… Remember: I love criticism and Reviews encourage me. Also remember that I LOVE it when you suggest ideas, especially when it's a character that you want to put in. See you later!**


End file.
